iMay Not Be There For You
by iKatnissStarkWestoftheFlock
Summary: Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI, and Freddie is acting strange and weird. What's happening to Freddie? Most importantly, what's GOING to happen to Sam? Seddie, Jalerie
1. iAm Warned

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. What swrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver  
**

**------**

_1 year later_

_**Sam's POV**_

"Hey, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And it's Freddie!" Freddie said, pointing the camera to him.

"Who cares, dorkerella!" I said, pressing on my 'laugh track' button on my remote, "Hey! Don't laugh...he's _my _dorkerella!" I joked.

Carly and Freddie laughed and rolled their eyes and continued with the show. We rolled a clip of Baby Spencer, this time he's eating shredded smelly shoes mixed with hot toothpaste. Don't worry, the dork found a way to do that clip without Spencer actually having to eat shredded smelly shoes.

Me and Freddie have been dating for a year and a half now, and incredibly, I still get the habit of teasing him. Well, at least we finally got over the awkwardness and can officially dance, kiss and hold hands without any awkwardness.

And as for my friendship with Carly, it's on an okay level. We're like two girls who has just met and decided to be nice to each other. But we're getting on to being normal friends again. Still far from best friends, though.

And the gang who past helped me? We're still friends. We still sit together at lunch, this time we took pity on Carly and let her sit with us. We occasionally see Nevel and Shelby and weekends, by the way, Nevel finally talks a lot less weird. He still has that weird accent but other than that he doesn't use complicated words only Freddork would understand.

"And that's it for this iCarly!" I said.

"Join in next week, where we use the blab cam again!" Carly said.

"Till next time!"

"And we're out!" Freddie said, closing his camera.

"So what're you guys doing now?" Carly asked as we went down the elevator. "Taking Miles out." I answered, "Can you believe it's been a year already? And he's not even getting any bigger! Miles' still the same small pup I once saw a year ago." I smiled.

"He's at my house now, Carls, you coming?" Freddie asked. "No, homework. I'll catch up with you guys later." she answered. Me and Freddie went out of the Shay apartment and opened Freddie's door. Miles came on my knees, which was a sign he wanted me to hold him.

I grabbed him in my arms and started petting him. "You know, you keep petting him like that he's gonna grow up to be a sissy." Freddie stated.

"Oh, please, who're you to tell me how to raise my dog, Freddork?" I said. Mrs Benson chuckled, and I wondered why. "What's so funny, Mrs B?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just that...you two sound like me and Westley when we had Freddie." she chuckled. Me and Freddie looked at each other and turned away. I could see him blushing about that, and no I didn't blush. Over the years I've had countless times I wanted to blush but I was able to control it. Well don't ask me how I did it, it took me 3 months to perfect the technique!

Anyways, we went out for ice cream and sorta reminised. "Thinking of celebrating an anniversary?" he asked.

"...Nah, anniversaries are sappy." I said, taking a lick off my straweberry ice cream. "Hey, your romance level has been kicked up a notch ever since we started dating but you can't handle a simple anniversary?" Freddie asked.

"Fine. Only if you're paying." I smirked.

"I thought you didn't like it when the men paid. You said it made women seem to like men for money." he said.

"Yeah, but I know I'm not one of those woman and besides, you know the deal. I pay for stuff like this, ice creams and you pay for restaurants. The fact that we go to ice creams and groovy smoothie more than restaurant is enough." I muttered.

"Whatever." he smiled. "Wanna go? You already finished." he said.

"Sure." I said, grabbing Miles' leash, but Miles was tugging in another direction. I looked at the direction he was aiming for, the beach.

"Looks like Miles wants to go to the beach." I said. "Let's go, it's not too far!" Freddie suggested, taking my hand and running to the beach.

We ran to the beach like a couple of maniacs, so I'm pretty sure we caught the stares of a LOT of people. When we got there, I let go of the leash and let Miles run fast in circles, not so worried he'd go further away because he has a way of coming back to me. Kinda like Freddie in a way.

"Maybe we should try and see if we can wear out Miles..." I suggested. "Okay, let's see..." Freddie said, looking around the beach. He found a stick and called Miles.

"Miles, here boy!" he yelled, Miles came running towards him, "Okay, we'll keep passing the stick to each other and see if it'll wear him out." he said.

"Okay..." I said.

He threw the stick to me and I caught it and Miles fallowed the stick. I gave it back to Freddie, Miles fallowed. "Haha, getting tired, are you, Miles!" I smirked.

Unfortunately, he didn't get tired

Yeah, we continued this for a half hour or so and Miles was STILL fallowing the stick like crazy, and me and Freddie were getting worn out

"Well, guess we gotta give up..." he said, throwing the stick one last time. But instead of catching it, it hit my had, Miles jumped into my arms, made me fall down, made the stick move to Freddie then made Freddie fall down on the sand next to me.

"Miles!" I laughed. Me and Freddie were next to each other, we looked at each other and started laughing, "This is all your fault..." he laughed. Miles crawled on our stomachs with the stick in his mouth, "Aw, you're just like me, a little troublemaker." I said, grabbing Miles and stroking his fur. While we were on the sound, Freddie put one hand around me and sorta hugged me. Miles layed between us. I put my left arm around Freddie, looking at the sky.

Well, a year ago, if someone said I would be laying in the sand hugging Freddie to me, I'd say 'Eww I don't wanna get dork cooties', which I would've said right now but I promised to be more romantic. After all, what's more romantic than this?

For now, everything was perfect.

_Later that night..._

Freddie and I were watching a movie, all cozy and those blankets, too. It was my idea to light a huge candle and roast marshmallows while we were watching this movie. We were really close and cozy after coming back from the beach, where we stayed there until twilight time.

I'm pretty sure he's asleep though. Sure, of course he was, since we were watching a pretty stupid movie. Some typical story about how a guy loves this super-perfect girl then they get together. But of course, the girl has no flaws! She's a cheerleader, most popular girl in school, she's pretty, she's the nicest girl anyone's ever met, she's smart, everyone loves her and she complains 'Why does everyone love me?? Why can't I be normal?'. Uh wow. Anyway, in the end the guy eventually gets the girl.

But I know Freddie. He doesn't want perfect girls, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, I was about to fall asleep when suddenly, my phone rang.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to poor  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before-_

"Hello?" I asked whispering, not wanting to wake up Freddie, whose head was on my shoulder so it's pretty hard for me.

"Ms Puckett, this is Detective Sullivan."

That's weird...

"Detective Sullivan as in...the detective who had the Missy Robinson Attempt Murder case?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you don't remember me, but I'm at Seattle Children Medical Institution. I'm afraid we have some bad news..."

"What?" I said, suddenly sitting straight, making Freddie wake up a little.

"Missy Robinson...is missing from the institution."

* * *

XxSamLovesConversexX: ooh I love starting it! Next chap...will come soon...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

PS: I added that last part in the last minute so if u see in ur story alert 2 chaps, i just deleted the first attempt. But the 2nd one IS coming soon!


	2. iAm Spied

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. What swrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! I don't even own Bacon flavored bubble gum! PS Did u guys know that exists?? Yeah I looked it up! it looks sooooooooo good...sadly...:'( where I come from there is no...bacon flavoured bubble gum...OH GOD just read the story before i start crying cause i live in a world without bacon flavoured bubble gum...:'(**

**PS: Im restarting Review Of The Chapter next chappie!**

**PPS: It's summer in the story.  
**

**------**

**_Sam's POV_**

It wasn't supposed to be a big deal...

So Missy's missing from SCMI, big whoop! Doesn't mean she's still obsessed with Freddie, right?...RIGHT?!

Oh, who the heck am I kidding! The girl's gone and she's probably looking for us right as I think this! Oh, great, now Freddie's noticing I'm getting all weird.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm telling you. She ain't coming back." he said, stepping into SCMI's elevator. The detective and police reconized us from both iCarly and last year's fiasco. And when they heard about Esther's Reborn Child escaping, they suggested we come see what we're dealing with. A scary but good idea.

"Face the facts, Freddork." I said, "Missy escaped. E-S-C-A-P-E-D. And she's going to go after you, and then-then...WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" I snapped, because Freddie started laughing as I talked.

"I just didn't know you could even spell escaped!" he said, making me punch his arm, "I am an excellent speller! It's the only good thing I do in English! And how can you be laughing at a time like this?" I asked, getting out of the elevator.

"Okay, Sam look, calm down." he said, holding my elbow before I could move, "Missy's a nutjob, this is true. But even she's smart enough to know she shouldn't be here chasing after me if the police are looking for her." he said.

"Woof, woof!" Miles said. Yeah, I brought my dog along. What? With Missy out, I want my dog, Freddie, family and friends to be around me at all times.

"I guess...but Freddie, Missy is a sociopath. I betcha that the Robinsons adopted her and she's really Hannibal Lecter's daughter, really Joshua's sister, really Ester's sister and probably one of the 'Village Of The Damned' kids except with red hair! Call me crazy but she outranks all of these kids!" I said, panicking.

"Sam, Sam, SAM! Stop panicking!" he said, holding my shoulders, "Listen, we'll look for bodyguards. Simple as that, okay? Just...calm down." he said. Probably not used to be being scared.

"Fine, let's just go..." I said, going inside Missy's room.

The room was filled with polices powdering windows, doors anything for fingerprints. They said they found nothing. Nada. It was as if Missy was never there. This is what scared me that most.

"Ms Puckett, Mr Benson?" Detective Sullivan asked. We both went near him.

"So...what did you find?" Freddie asked.

"Well...we did find her diary. But somehow, we can't make it out. Can you?" he said, giving us the diary. So many torn papers, so many badly drawn stick figures and espescially...so many red. She kept going on and on and on how she was going to kill me. It didn't give much clues.

"Um...it just says 'I am going to kill you, Sam Puckett' or 'You're going to be mine, Freddie Benson'." I said.

"Well, then this means you two better be careful." he said.

"Actually, we're thinking about getting bodyguards for the meantime or something." Freddie told him..

"Bodyguards won't cut it. Say, isn't it your anniversary tomorrow?" he asked. Me and Freddie looked at each other.

"How did you know that?!"

"My daughter reads Tween Bop!, kids, Tween Bop! gets all the info easily." he said, rolling his eyes, "Anyways, we'll try our best to protect you guys, meaning hidden spies everywhere in public places making sure you two are safe."

"..So we'll be watched 24/7?" I asked.

"That or unprotected. This gives you a better chance to be protected and not feel like a freak with bodyguards coming in and out of your school." he said.

"Well, that is a better idea. Even though we don't have school for at least another month." I brought up.

"Don't know how long Missy's gonna be missing, kids." he answered, leaving us a note before he left.

--

_At The Groovy Smoothie_

So, the whole gang was back. Only this time we brought Miles along. Kinda like Scooby Doo...with more people and a tiny dog who has unusually sharp fangs. Oh right, forgot the mention that Miles only got an inch taller. He's small but has unusually sharp teeth, at least his four ones that he only shows to people he senses would be danger. Vet says that if Miles bit someone with his four sharp teeth, that person could easily die considering the fact that Miles' teeth are like blades. I'm serious the vet made me and Freddie feel them! Dunno HOW he can stand having teeth like that in his mouth.

"...And apparently, they have no trace of Missy anywhere. It's like Missy was never there. And they have no leads on where she could be." Freddie said.

"No leads at all? Geez, how're you guys holding up?" Shelby asked, stopping to drink her smoothie. "And days before your anniversary." Rodney said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Freddie had this weird look in his face.

"Yeah, um, uh...ladies! Why don't you girls go to the mall or something, I need to discuss someting man to...men." he said.

"And what is this thing?" I asked. "...Surprise?" he said. I rolled my eyes and motioned the rest to go. I was missing us girls talking and eating and not being worried about gaining weight. Of course I never needed to worry 'bout this anyway cause, let's face it I wouldn't care much but the girls rarely ate snacks, espescially with Shelby's strict diet.

**_Freddie's POV_**

"I need help!" I quickily said, "There's a problem and-"

"Let me guess..." Nevel said, putting his tea down and how did the guy get tea anyway?

"Your anniversary is tomorrow and you have no idea whatsoever whatever to give to Sam and you're worried since it is your first anniversary that you'll mess it up." Nevel finished.

"...How'd you-"

"Shannon has taught me things, my friends, things a boy should never hear." Nevel said, reminiscing his...I don't even wanna know what Shannon told him.

"Anyways, this true, Freddie?" Rodney asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. I don't know what else to give her." I said.

Great. I remembered what I said to Sam a year ago....

_Flashback_

_"Oh, Benson, put the chair down, I ain't going to kill you!" she said loudly, hoping the message would get through to me. I put the chair down and sat on it. What was I supposed to say now? My best friend just found out I liked her. So, I just...did what I had to do._

_"Listen, Sam...I think our friendship was becoming stronger and I don't want to ruin that because of this. So...if you could just forget all this, you'd be doing me a huge favor, thanks..." I said, standing up to leave, you know, giving Sam some time to think._

_Great, Benson. You just ruined your friendship and life. You're all Sam's got and now you've made everything uncomfortable for her. If this is how I am as a friend, could you imagine me as a boyfriend? But then, she said..._

_"Wait..."_

_I turned around, waiting for the humiliation Sam was about to put. _

_"Maybe I've been having the same feelings for you that you have for me. And to be honest, I never felt this way about someone in, well, ever. So...maybe I wouldn't mind going out." she said, smiling._

_Wow..._

_There's not much I could say to describe how I felt. Remember your first time to Disneyland? How excited you'd be? And when you saw Sleeping Beauty's castle and all of those costumes and saw Space Mountaine? Remember that feeling of relief, of happiness as if you could actually die from all the excitment? Well, that pretty much sums it, except I didn't show it much._

_"So...does this mean you're my-"_

_"Oh, just ask me already, Freddork!" she said._

_"Okay!" I said quickily, sitting next to her, "Sam, will you go out with me?"_

_"No."_

_And all the excitement wore down._

_"Really?" I said, hurt. God, I must've looked pathetic.  
_

_"Kidding! Of course I will!" she said, laughing. I laughed too. I should've known she was gonna do that. It was so Sam-ish of her.  
_

_"Really? Serious?!"I asked.  
_

_"Yes, Freddie, I'm going out with you, you may now stop acting as if you were on twelve pounds of sugar!" she joked.  
_

_"Aw, this is great! I swear, you won't regret it Sam! I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have!"_

_ End Of Flashback  
_

Best boyfriend she's ever had? Pete took her to a boat, I barely know what to give her for an anniversary. Sure I gave her a locket, which she still kept.

"Any of you guys got an idea what to give?"

"Sure...um...flowers?" Gibby shrugged.

"You know Sam hates it when you give her flowers!" Rodney said.

"What about candy? Candy usually satisfy the average woman." Nevel said. I rolled my eyes. Sam got candy everyday. It's not like this'd be different anyway.

"You know what? I'm just gonna have to improvise. Sam's not exactly the easiest person to shop for! I mean...the girl hates the typical boy next door move!" I said, burying my head annoyed.

"Well, yeah. But why don't you ask Valerie? Or Shelby? Not Shannon though. She'll blab it all to Sam." Jonah said.

"Uh, hello? Her male friend is right here!" Nevel said. Jonah let his head fall on the table out of fraustration. But...Jonah had a point.

"You know what? You're right! One, I'm gonna call Valerie and two, Nevel, for the last time, it's boyfriend not male friend!" I said, getting my jacket and running out of the Groovy Smoothie as fast as I could.

**_Valerie's POV_**

"I am not wearing it!" Sam said inside the booth.

"Come on, Sam, you look wonderful!" Shannon said.

"No, she doesn't, Shannon, she looks like a barbie doll!" Shelby protested. "Exactly!" Shannon said. I rolled my eyes. Shannon means well but she could be pretty dumb sometimes.

"Come on, Sam, it's just us girls." I said.

"Fine!" Sam fessed up, coming out. Shannon forced her to wear something schoolish but cute, a pink Elle Woods-ish blazer top and plaid pink skirt with pink socks and Mary Janes.

"I look like Nevel threw up on me!" Sam said. Shelby took a quick snap of Sam, "Man, I am sooo twitpicing this! I can see the headlines now, Sam Puckett In PINK? What next?" Shelby laughed.

"You put that on the internet and you lose a fallower!" Sam threatened. I rolled my eyes once again. Shannon didn't realize this wasn't Sam's taste.

"You know what? You girls pick out a bunch of outfits, meet back here and we'll decide what looks best." I suggested. They all nodded and went looking for stuff. I could see Sam picking out baggy jeans. I was about to tell her not to pick boyish stuff for her aniversary, but my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Valerie? It's Freddie!" he said. "Hey, Freddie! You're so going to be thankful for me when you see Sam tomorrow!" I smirked.

"Whatever, I need your help! What should I give Sam for the anniversary?" he said franatically.

"Well...I don't know. But it seems like Sam doesn't really care whether you give her something or not. But if you really wanted to give her something priceless, why not a poem?" I suggested.

"...SAM WOULD LAUGH AT MY FACE!"

"Not if the poem's good! Listen, I gotta go, your girlfriend's coming." I said, hanging up.

Wow, Freddie must be in trouble. Even I have to admit I wouldn't have a clue on what to give Sam on a birthday, much less an anniversary. The only reason I said poem was because of 10 things I hate about you. But oh well, Good Luck Freddie is all I have to think.

**_Freddie's POV_**

A POEM?

A FREAKIN POEM?

Might as well asked me to make a real live Unicorn with dead rats and old cheese and make the corn Lewbert's wart!

I barely know how to sing, let alone WRITE! Write poetry?!

How was I supposed to do that?

I walked into my lobby, keep thinking about what I should say. There was steps right outside my building so I sat down, trying to think of what I could say. I didn't know. I wasn't creative or anything. My English teacher told me I couldn't be imaginitive if my life depended on it! Technically, it really did depend on it...Well, guess there's not much to do but to sleep on it. Maybe I can think of something creative in my dreams.

Might as well get the mail while I'm in the lobby. I opened our mailbox, and found the usual things. Paper, letters for mom...but something slipped out when I was walking. I bent over to pick it up. Just a blank piece of paper. Written this:

_I am watching you, Benson, just you wait and see._


	3. iCelebrate my Anniversary

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. What swrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**by brightshadow16**

This is great. I like how you work in the different viewpoints (which you  
write very well actually) as well as a gripping plot. The only complaint I  
have is I was reading to get ready for bed. Psycho stalkers, though something  
I would generally enjoy reading, don't exactly make it easy to fall asleep.  
Good work though.

**Reply: Been there done that lol! Try watching Hide and Seek BEFORE sleeping!**

**PS: I do not own Skyway Avenue (Acoustic) by We The Kings, which is an AWESOME song!  
**

**------**

**_Sam's POV_**

This is the LAST time I'm gonna consider trying a girly thing like shopping.

I swear on my very. Own. Grave!

It was horrible! Clothes I wanted, but I couldn't get it, why do friends go out shopping together? WHY?

Anyways, I ended up texting Fredward asking what I should wear. He said not to wear anything special, but mostly something warm. So I'm assuming we're going out at night. Why? He knows I hate going in restaurants. Why again? For one thing, I eat like crazy when I got a stake in front of me and people look at me as if I'm crazy.

I was currently eating Nachos at the Groovy Smoothie, that I had brought along from the mall. The girls went to the her homes already. Miles was on one of the stools (believe me, after a year of him NEVER leaving my side he learned). T Bo still is angry at me for it but whatever. He'll get over it.

The whole year seemed like a blurr to me. The new school year, mean. After that vacation in California with Freddie, and no I wasn't flirting when I was in a swimsuit, I was wearing boy bottoms and a tankini top, the school year was great. Better I mean. All of my Cs turned into Bs, and an A in my English....Oh my God, I'm turning into a Dorkian. Ah, well. According to my friends I haven't changed, personality wise, not school wise.

Well...almost got a C in running for gym. But that turned into a B when we started playing sports. What can I say? I'm lazy. I run fast but I easily lose my breath.'

So here I am, at the Groovy Smoothie, with my pup beside me just eating, chilling, reminiscing. Whatever that meant. So anyway-

Ah, great, my phone's ringing. Way to interrupt my reminiscing...Freddie?

"Hello?"

"Sam...um...uh...see you tomorrow!" he said, hanging up.

What. A. Dork.

Why'd he call me just to say that? Ah well, I may be one of the guys: I get their jokes, I get why they're so hyper and I get why they get annoyed with girls but what goes in the minds whenever girlfriends are involved is a completely different universe.

_**Freddie's POV**_

I didn't say anything.

When I read the note, I went to the elevator, calmly, not minding anyone. I didn't even noticed if Lewbert yelled or not. I just couldn't go home again and see my mom or anyone's face. I pushed the Stop button on the elevator and sat on the floor of it, rereading the whole thing. I was afraid this would be who I thought it'd be...

If it was...Did she have another plan?

Did she not know that the cops everywhere are looking for her and is she not scared of them, like I thought she'd be?

I knew I had to turn this note in to Detective Sullivan, and I knew I had to tell Sam and mom, so I immediatly called Sam. I grabbed my pearphone and called her, but by that time, I was hesitating.

Should I really tell her? I don't wanna worry her. Knowing Sam being even more worried than I was besides ONE day before our anniversary? But I didn't have time, because she picked up.

"Hello?"

Gotta answer quick, gotta answer quick!

"Sam...Um...uh...see you tomorrow!" I said, quickily hanging up.

I'm pretty sure Sam's thinking 'what a dork'. I don't blame her, that was a dorky move. But what else could I do? I'm pretty sure though, knowing Sam, she wouldn't give it a second thought. It's better not to think about it much, it might be a prank or something. Or Missy really is still out there..

No, no, no, Sam has NEVER been right about this sort of thing! I was never wrong about this sort of thing!

Oh, just shut up, Freddie.

I should just forget it and prepare that stupid poem.

Ugh, girls. The most complicated spieces in the ecosystem. Well, girls and Sam.

_Next day...._

I spent ALL night, ALL night, trying to find the right words to say. It's already 11 in the morning! Well that's just perfect. Guess I have no present for her.

How am I suppose to tell her that?

I suppose it won't bother her much...What would really surprise ME is if she got ME a present. I mean, she's Sam! I'd be surprised if she knew what to give me. Anyway, I had to plan our date. God, having a girlfriend is way more complicated than I thought it'd be.

_**Sam's POV**_

_**Later That Night  
**_

Who's 'super incredible' idea was it to invent anniversaries?

I had to spend an agonizing hour, watching Shannon convince me to straighten my hair, which I do not know how SHE knows how to do since she always has curly hair, but Valerie convinced her my outfit went better with curly hair.

The good thing was I got to pick my outfit, and it wasn't as...normal as I wanted but it wasn't as girly as I thought it'd be. I wore a sleeveless blue dress a little bit higher than my knees, black stockings, black boots and my brown jacket that went to my waist. I was still uncomfortable, I haven't worn anything else but sneakers since the whole Pete situation, and I haven't worn a skirt this high since I was a baby! Well, I guess it was still comfortable, because of my stockings and the fact that it wasn't that short. I also had that locket Freddie gave me before.

Well, at least the day started off pretty nice. I woke up at 12 in the morning today (I'm not a morning person), and Mom told me that Freddie stopped by with hash browns and Mcdonald's morning burgers, the ones with eggs and cheese. I laughed, knowing he knew better than to wake me up.

I got the dork a pretty good gift though. A telescope, high quality one too.

And it WOULD have cost me 8,000 bucks..IF my mom hadn't offered to help and date Mr Armbruster, the manager of the electronics store, which ended up costing me 100. Not bad huh? Pucketts ALWAYS find a way to get stuff cheap. Whether it's stealing or...dating the manager, whatever.

Anyway, I was probably going to leave soon, but not yet. Shelby was training, so Val and Shannon were still at my house

"Don't slouch, Sam, you'll wrinkle the dress!" Shannon shrieked. How could I wrinkle a dress made out of silk?

"You worry too much." Valerie said to Shannon, drinking her ice too.

"Guys, I gotta go." I said, looking at the time, "You guys gonna be here when I get home?"

"Yeah! Sleepover duh!" Shannon...'duhed'.

"I think we better go, Mom!" I yelled, "Come on, let's go!"

He told me to meet him up at the beach so I just asked my mom to drive me there. When I got there it was already getting dark, so I had no idea where to go. My mom just dropped me off where the beach was near. Nobody was there, and after 5 stupid minutes, I gave up.

I grabbed my cell phone and called him.

"Fredwina, where are you?" I said.

"Uh, where are you?"

"I'm at the beach in front of that ice cream shop." I answered.

"Good. I'm coming." he said.

I shrugged and sat on one of the rocks and put his present beside me, and waited. Well, it took long and I didn't really want to call again. So I just got my ipod out and put it on shuffle on. Almost fell asleep, too.

"Sam?" I heard a voice behind me say. Of course that was Freddie. And for once, since prom night last year...Freddie looked normal! Almost human!

He was wearing this white shirt with a red X mark on the top and a black wing over, which, besides the stupid lousy description, it looked pretty cool and with the brown jacket he was wearing, totally fit it! And he was wearing jeans! Normal jeans! NORMAL!

"You look normal!" I smiled, hugging him. Pretty weird, but people, get this..He LOOKED NORMAL!

"Thanks...uh, you look good too?" he said confused.

"You're not wearing sweaters!" I said again.

"And I looked normal at prom too! And our first date too!" he said.

"But you didn't look like a normal teenaged boy!" I said.

"Fine, so much for happy anniversary!" he said.

"Oh right!" I said, grabbing the box behind me, "Happy anniversary!" I gave him the box, but I was cringing. What? It's weird to say that! Weird and it seems as if we were married or something.

"But don't open it until the end." I told him quickily.

"Okay..." he said, "Hey, come on, we have to go."

"Uh where?" I asked.

"You'll see, come on!" he said, holding my hand and running around the beach. At first I was just running with him but then I kept on asking: "WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"I told you, you'll see!" he said. After a while of running, I FINALLY saw.

That place where the beaches ends, with the big picnic space and and all? Yep, I saw little lamps hanging on trees and under it there was a table with my favorite thing on it, FOOD! A full on huge ham! The thinnest sliced ham I have ever seen in my life.

Okay, girly Sam concious kicking in.

Stay in there, you!

_No way, you kept me locked up since Pete I am saying this!_

"This is..beautiful..." Girly Sam, well I smiled turning to Freddie and hugged him, and he hugged me too.

See Girly Sam is the 5 year old version of me back when I was willing to wear skirts. I keep her locked up but in so many painful times, she decides to come out. Guess this is one of those times.

Okay, Normal Sam back!

"So, when do we eat?" I said, quickily pulling away. Freddie chuckled and motioned me to the table.

I had started eating before he could even sit down.

"Maybe I should've gotten 2 hams..." he commented.

"Oh, come on, here!" I said, handing him ham with my fork. He rolled his eyes jokingly and grabbed it. I laughed and resumed eating.

"So what happened to you yesterday? You called then just said goodbye."

"Um...just had a wrong number." he muttered. Seems like he didn't wanted to talk about it.

For about an hour or so, after we finished the ham, all we did was chat and laugh. Right now we were laughing at the memory of the iWeb Awards, and now currently talking about Melanie.

"Please don't remind me about the time my girlfriend's twin sister kissed me." he said, pretending to start puking,

"Nice, Fredward, nice." I smiled, "You know we're almost finishing school. Any thoughts about what's gonna happen after?"

"College?" he said obviously, "You know if I take more influence on you next year and turn your Bs into As, you could go to the same school as me, so we we wouldn't have to be apart." he said.

"Aw, but that sounds like so much work!" I whined. "So? Come on, Sam you can't tell me that a little extra worth isn't worth staying away from someone this adorable right?" he joked.

"Actually, it isn't." I joked, laughing, but good thing he got the joke aswell, "Well, I can't say I'll make any promises but okay, I'll try."

"Hey, it's getting late. We should probably start leaving." I said, grabbing my jacket.

"Wait, did you really think dinner was all?" he smirked. "What else is there?" I asked.

He got his PearPod and his Portable Speakers and played a song.

_She said let's change our luck  
This night is all we've got  
Drive fast until we crash  
This dead end life  
Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make a run tonight_

It was one of my favorite songs, Skyway Avenue by We The Kings, in an acoustic version.

"How'd you know I like this song?" I asked, smiling, God, I probably looked like I had a hanger in my mouth from all the smiling.

"I didn't. I just assumed." he said, so funny and...weird how he knew me. He quickily dimmed the lamps lights and came near me.

"Hello, miss, can I have this dance?" he said, pretending to me a gentleman and putting on an English accent.

"'Course you can, Sir Dork-A-Lot." I giggled, putting my arms around him and smiling. Just like I did at our first dance.

_Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go_

Aw, man Girly Sam is showing up at the worst possible time.

"You promise you won't let go?" I whispered. Obviously Girly Sam was referring to the last lyric of the song.

"Promise." He swore, then looked at me, "Is it just me or sometimes do you have an alternate you?"

"Her name's girly Sam, she comes at the worst possible time." I explained. He left and we went back dancing.

_'Cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
_

But like the dance I had at prom, something went horribly wrong.

"...Freddie? Do you smell something weird?" I asked. Freddie smelled around and noticed it too, and we both coughed, "Yeah, what is that?" Freddie coughed. I coughed out a lot, and this couldn't be my cancer trigging in since my cancer was cleared and Freddie smelled it aswell.

"S-Sam?" he said.

I coughed out fast and suddenly stopped coughing.

Wait..why do I feel dizzy, then? What's happening to me?

I'm not losing breath...

Or anything...

So why do I feel like sleeping...?

I'm really tired...my head hurts...so I just let myself fall on the ground and let myself sleep

* * *

"Sam...wake up...Sam!"

I opened my eyes and saw Carly and my mom, beside me. Where was I? White walls everywhere...weird medicine-y spell...was I at the hospital? "Carly? Mom? Where am I?" I asked.

"When you wouldn't come home, your mom called everyone you knew. When she tried calling your phone and Freddie's phone, neither of you would answer." Carly said.

"So I drove to the beach and found you, your gift to Freddie and a table was knocked over, unconcious. Dr Benson says you've inhaled some sort of sleeping gas." mom explained.

But...what was missing?

"Mom...where's Freddie?" I asked. Mom and Carly looked at each other, nervously. Mom slowly got up and looked out the window, biting her fingernails. I turned to Carly.

"Sam...we didn't find Freddie." Carly explained.


	4. iThink He's Capable Of It

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. What swrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

_**Sam's POV**_

"What? What do you mean you can't find him?" I asked worriedly.

"We can't find him as in, when we found you on the beach Freddie was nowhere to be found. The police are looking for him right now but....there's no sign that he was ever at the beach. We know you were there but we can't find a trace...of Freddie or anyone else." Carly said uneasily, playing with your hair.

Okay, no...

I can't break down now.

So I just simply asked them to leave.

They nodded and left the room, closing the door. At that moment I turned my head to the window and didn't sob hysterically, because I didn't know for sure. Part of me wanted to cry like there was no end, but part of me said that I didn't know what really happened to him, so what's the point? I just let a few tears escape me.

_**Carly's POV**_

She asked us to leave the room.

So her mom just drove me home. Once I got home, instead of doing homework, I tried to anylyze the whole situation.

There's either two possibilitie and both possibilities I don't want either one to be true. I didn't want to believe it, Sam wouldn't want to believe it, who would? Everyone loved Sam and Freddie as a couple, even me. I think I'd be more heartbroken than either two if they broke up. But let's be honest. After all, I'm always the reasonable one. So I have to admit my two possibilites. Both hard to say, both hard to imagine.

1, Missy truly is back and she kidnapped Freddie or....2...

No...

Please don't let it be. I doubt it. I HIGHLY doubt it....but...

What if Freddie just found a way for Sam to fall asleep and left her at the beach to die?

I know. It's a bad thing to think, but what else could I believe? Once I got into the lobby, Lewbert screamed 'Your friend's boyfriend was frowning yesterday I could see him through the cameras! Tell him to SMILE IN MY LOBBY!'. Why would Freddie frown the day before his aniversary?

It didn't seem like the two were having problems, though.

Maybe I'm overlooking it too much. But I had to tell Sam what I thought about it. She might not agree, but she has to know I'm only looking out for her. I had to tell her.

Once I got into my apartment, I texted Spencer and asked him to come here. He came as quick as he could with groceries. "Hey, Kiddo!" he said.

"Hey!" I chirped. "I got the Chicken Fingers like you asked!" he said, putting a bucket of Chicken Fingers on the table, "Why the sudden craving for meat?"

"Well...I'm telling Sam some news and I want her to be in a good mood." I answered.

"Why? What're you telling her?"

"Well...Remember when her mom told us she was found alone at the beach, knocked out unconcious? I can't help but wonder what caused it. Did Missy come back...or did Freddie...just..." I sighed, and Spencer knew where I was going.

"No!" he said, unconvinced, "You really think Freddie would be capable of hurting Sam?"

"No, I don't, I believe he loves Sam more than anything in the world but I also thought that Sam was my bestest friend in the whole wide world and nothing would change that but look at us now, Spencer! I almost killed her last year and we're acting like two people who just met and hadn't known each other their whole lives!" I cried, sitting on the couch miserably. Spencer sat beside me, and hugged me.

"I know it seems hard now, but you should tell Sam. If she's a good friend, she'll eventually be mad at first, but she'll accept you were trying to help her." he said.

"I suppose you're right..." I told him.

"Great! Now, you in for Spaghetti Tacos?" He said, his mood completely changing from serious to hyper.

"Sure." I giggled, laughing at my brother's oddity.

**_Sam's POV_**

It was late in the afternoon and I was finally released from the hospital and those stupid cops, asking me the same questions. Detective Sullivan was back in the case, too. But so far, they haven't found anything.

I was freaking out right now. No, not freaking out...freaking out to the very point I do my 5 year old nervous habit of biting my fingernails. I was worried. The dork might as well be at the back of a truck, unconcious on his way to Reyjavik and the police wouldn't know! I was more than freaking out.

I was a mess. A colossal, weird, mess. My hair was all weird because I kept on tossing and turning at the hospital, because each time I took a nap, I dreamt of Freddie and why might of possibly happened to him, my eyes were poofy, my green jacket (I changed at the hospital) was wrinkled and looked slightly bigger on me. I was a mess.

Mom was with the police on a ride with Mrs Benson, looking for Freddie.

I was on my way to Carly's, who invited me earlier.

Normally, I wouldn't go to Carly's. But right now, I could use a friend. True friend or not and I haven't heard from Valerie or anyone since. Besides, Spencer was there right?

Anyway, there I was walking near Bushwell Plaza STILL biting my fingernails and people looking at me. They recognized me, of course so they all wondered 'Why does Sam Puckett seem so...down?'. They've never seen me this worried. Anyway, I went into Carly's building and saw Lewbert screaming at me, but like I cared anyway.

I pushed 8 and waited, for some reason, a part of me wanted to press and Stop button and sit down, but I didn't. Instead I just simply went to Carly's.

"Hey, Carly, Spencer." I said, kinda miserably.

"Hey, Sam." Spencer said achingly cheery.

"Hey." Carly smiled, "How're you doing?"

"Not so good..." I admitted.

"Oh..." she frowned, "Um, Chicken Fingers?" she said, holding up a bucket.

"Maybe later..." I said, and easily enough this was one of the easiest times I've rejected food. Guess I was too upset to eat.

"So, why'd you invite me for?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you about Freddie." Carly told me.

"Okay.." I said awkwardly.

"Maybe it's best if we go upstairs." Carly said. I fallowed her to the iCarly studio and knew she had to be serious. There was usually nothing she couldn't talk to me about in front of Spencer.

"So..what's up?" I asked.

"Um, well, you see...about this whole Freddie is missing situation...I have some theories about it." she said nervously, as if she didn't want to say it, "Um...well, see the first theory is...Missy kidnapped Freddie..."

"Well, of course that's a theory. That's the only theory the cops' got." I told her, sitting ont he beanbag chair.

"Yeah, but the second theory...is a painful one. Even I didn't believe it at first becasue it didn't seem like the kind of thing people like him would do...but I'd never thought I'd try to kill you so..here goes the second theory." she said, sucking up a whole lot of her breath, "I think...somehow..Freddie intended for you to fall asleep so he could sneak away and leave you for death." she told me.

At first, I stood still, with this weird face, cluching my hands. At first....I thought she was kidding but when she wasn't I grew...well, kind of angry. "Is that what you think? That Freddie doesn't care about me enough that he'd leave me for death? Do you think he's really capable of doing that to me?" I yelled.

"I didn't know I could ever hurt you either, Sam! But look what happened! We all learned not all of us can do things neither of us expected we could do! If your best friend since you were 8 years old can suddenly want to kill you, I'm pretty sure you're friend and boyfriend can just decide he doesn't like you!" she said, kinda harshly.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Shay! He loves me, okay? He told me that and even if he didn't he would never, EVER, leave a girl on her deathbed!"

"So what if he told you he loves you, Sam? You're the one who used to say you can't trust guys in high school who just says that to girls!" she said.

"He's not just a guy in high school, Carly, I've known him before you, remember? And we weren't best friends, but we were the only friends we had for each other because I was the abrasive tomboy nobody liked and he was the shy braniac nobody could understand! He was called shy for a reson, Carly, and that's also because he'd never do that to me!"

"Don't you think I know that, Sam! But people can change! Look what happened to me and you! I didn't know I could kill you either, but look! I went to SCMI for a month because of accomplice of attempted murder! I don't think Freddie could do something like this but I also didn't think I'd be capable of hurting you!" she yelled.

"Freddie's not you, Carly, he's different, he'd never do that..." I said running out of things to say.

"How do you know that, Sam?" Carly asked me sympathetically, "How would you know? People can sometimes surprise others by doing something no one ever think they'd do...do you really think I thought that Missy would go from nice girl to sociopath!"

"I still don't believe you..." I said, getting my jacket and leaving the Shay apartment. They didn't call after me, because they knew that I was upset.

Why was I upset?

What Carly said actually made so much sense...

But Freddie couldn't do such a thing...could he?


	5. iAm Not Sure

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. What swrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Reviewer Of The Chapter:**

**trainwreck17  
**

I love this story! Its so much different than any other Icarly thing ive ever  
read. So far its turning out to be a really good sequel. Although im kind of  
mad at myself for starting to read this before its complete. Your other one i  
read in one sitting! This one i have to wait!! Its killing me, not knowing  
whats gonna happen! One thing i want to suggest is to make Sam a little bader  
and tougher. Don't get me wrong Sam is not ooc, she is right on, but after  
everything she has been through in your last story. I kind of want to see her  
getting into more trouble with more of a "badass attitude" knowing she can do  
anything, and a better poker face even when she is upset. You have an awesome  
story so far! update soon!!

Reply: Don't worry! She's about to get her 'tude back in later chaps! But for now, she's sorta depressed, so...you know.

**_Sam's POV_**

On my way over here, I kicked some trashcans, since I was so upset. I mean, who wouldn't? She acts as if she's all high and mightly and that she's always right. Okay, maybe Carly is right a lot of times but not in this case! I know she HAS to be wrong!

Well...is she?

No, it couldn't be.

I had to go talk this out with someone. I grabed my cell and texted Valerie. Couldn't ask Shannon, since she was leaving for a Family Road Trip or something, and I couldn't ask Shelby because she was training, and I asked Valerie to call me.

When I got there I had already eaten like 3 smoothies. What? When you're upset, this is what happens. I couldn't help but notice something though.

I painfully looked at the table across from me. I had a blurry vision, which I'm pretty sure you could call a flashback, of me and Freddie not acting like two people in love at all, and acting like old childhood friends, laughing their heads off, and that time we were sitting at that table.

I kinda gave a slight smile. It was funny, that he actually kept his promise. When we agreed to date, we agreed not to jeprodize our new friendship. But it was all good. And there were some times when we were acting like a couple.

I remembered we were at the Groovy Smoothie for once to cheer Freddie up. That was one of our good times...

_Flashback:_

_It was Friday, and Sam and Freddie were at their last class: Gym._

_For both Sam and Freddie, it was annoying to be in gym. Why? Well, we all know that Freddie always tries but doesn't have enough strengh, and Sam had the strengh but was just too lazy to do any effort, and only believed in not being lazy when the situation demanded it or when she wanted it. In this case, she was lucky because they were playing one on one basketball, and Sam was against a boy she hated so much, a jerk named Johnny Dawson, who was the school bully.  
_

_And Sam was on fire, by the way. She was running fast, and she already hit 6 points against Johnny. Finally, the gym teacher blowed his whistle._

_"Time's up! Sam, 6 points, Johnny, 0, the winner is Sam!" he announced._

_"WOO HOO! You got pawned, sucker!" Sam laughed at Johnny's face. Johnny was annoyed and ridiculed. As Sam went over to the benches, she high fived Freddie._

_"Your turn, Freduccini." she said._

_"Who am I up against?" he asked, looking behind Sam. Who was behind her? _

_Ironic, it was Pete, Sam's ex boyfriend._

_"Oh...no." Freddie said, scratching his back nervously, "Sam...Please tell me that I'm not against Pete..."_

_"Looks like you are..." she said, biting her lips, "Listen, just remember, Pete's left side isn't good, so as long as you grab the ball from that side, you'll be good." she said, giving him a thumbs up. Freddie nodded and went to the basketball court.  
_

_THE NEXT DAY..._

_"Hi, is Freddie there?" Sam asked Mrs Benson._

_"Oh, God, Sam, thank goodness you're here! Freddie's been miserable since yesterday for some reason." she said, letting Sam in._

_Freddie and Pete's basketbal game ended up with Freddie 4, Pete 6. Pete scored a quick one before the last bell. Before Sam could get Freddie, he disappeared after school. Freddie had felt as if he had humiliated Sam, maybe felt guilty._

_But Sam didn't seem to feel anything about it. So Freddie lost, big deal. But Freddie didn't seem to realize he didn't have a girlfriend that could be mad at him for that. So she woke up early, ON A SATURDAY, which was big for her, and went to cheer him up. She went into his room, and he was just sitting there, looking at the cieling, all dressed and all...but it didn't seem like he wanted to leave.  
_

_"Hey..." she said._

_"Hey.." he said, kind of sadly, "Why're you here?"_

_"Well, when your boyfriend disappears after Friday, you can't help but get worried." she said, "Why are you upset?"_

_"Your ex boyfriend beat me at basketball. Humiliated me later. I don't know...It just seems like I did someting really stupid." he said._

_"Okay, this is it, get your wallet, we're going to Groovy Smoothie." she ordered him, grabbing his feet and making him stand up._

_"Sam, not in the mood." he moaned, annoyed. But Sam grabbed his arm, and when Mrs Benson saw her, she didn't worry much, knowing Sam was pretty much trying to help, and lead him to Groovy Smoothie, forced him to sit down on one of the couches._

_"Sam..." _

_"Shut up, Freddie, it's not your fault!" she said, quickily asking T Bo to get their smoothies, "It's a stupid basketball game, it doesn't matter! Why do you care so much, anyway?" _

_"Because!" he said, "Do you have any idea how humiliating that is! We've been going out longer than most people have, and your ex beats me at basketball? It's not only embarassing for me...but shouldn't it be for you"? _

_"..Why would it be embarassing for me?" Sam asked, confused._

_"Because your boyfriend is weaker than you. He can't always protect you like most boyfriends can." he said, looking at the table. Sam looked at the table aswell. She didn't agree with him, but she couldn't understand him sometimes._

_"Freddie, I am going to tell you something. Who helped me during the whole Missy era?"_

_"..I did, but-"_

_"And who slapped a girl for the first time in his life to help me?"_

_"I did..."_

_"You may not be good a basketball, and...sure I'll be a little stronger than you..." she smirked, and so did he, chuckling a bit, "But you've protected me in more ways than most boyfriends would even do, trust me..." she said._

_Freddie started smiling slightly, "Thanks.." _

_"Still not convinced?" she asked. Freddie gave a questioning look, hesitant. Sam just smiled and leaned forward, kissing him. He just stood there, surprised of his girlfriend's gesture, but he shrugged, closed his eyes and kissed back. T Bo came back, with their smoothies and caught Sam and Freddie, he smiled and shook his head in a 'ah young love' way. T Bo waited until they finished their kiss.  
_

_When Sam finally pulled away, they were both finally smiling, and this time, Freddie was really smiling. "Thanks." he said._

_"Uh...your smoothies?" T Bo said._

_"Right!" Sam quickily said, grabbing hers and Freddie's smoothie, both laughing, knowing T Bo was waiting the whole time._

_End of flashback_

I smiled at myself again, starring at my smoothie this whole time. Until I looked back up and nothing seemed the same. I kept remembering all of the bad stuff I had, all the bad luck.

But I tried to put a brave face on, since Valerie and Shelby were entering the Groovy Smoothie as I speak.

"Sam!" Valerie said, hugging me, "So..how's it going?"

"Horrible." I answered.

"So...your text told me that you wanted my opinion on something really important?" she said, putting her jacket on the third seat.

"Well, I went to Carly's and she had some sort of...theory about Freddie. And one of them was Missy, of course, but one of them included...Freddie leaving me on purpose."I finished.

"Sam, you can't possibly believe that, I-"

"Yeah, I know, it's unlike Freddie, but it was unlike Carly to be an accomplice to attempted murder, too!" I said, standing up.

"Sam, why would he suddenly disappear, then, huh?" she asked, standing up aswell.

"Maybe he was sick of me or something and wanted some time and went to a hotel or something." I said, looking for ideas, "But that's not the point! The point is Carly makes sense!"

"And you trust Carly?" Valerie asked.

"Well...no, but she made sense." I said, putting my hands in my hair, fraustrated, sitting back down, "I don't know what to believe anymore..."

No, Sam...you are not going to break down right now...You are not going to break down now.

Valerie sighed, and gave me a small hug on my shoulder, "I know it's hard now. But it'll get better. We have no proof for either. Both makes sense, but both have flaws. We don't know if Freddie could actually break your heart and we don't know if Missy would have the guts and the plan to kidnap him." she said, letting go, "Just wait..."

I bit my lip, and realized Valerie was actually making sense. But, then after I felt my pocket vibrating. It was my phone, and it was Detective Sullivan.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Ms Puckett..um, we believe that Missy Robinson is not the kidnapper." he said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because we just found a body in the water near the beach, we believe it to be Missy Robinson's."


	6. iDon't Think He's Back

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. What swrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**by ShyNotScared13  
**

AH! Now i see what you mean about a different detail! Unless the whole  
'Freddie might have left Sam to die on the beach' thing isn't what you  
meant... if it's not, just call me crazy and get the whole thing over with!  
haha! Anyway, I love this so much and I need to know what happens... update  
plz!

~Lyah

Reply: I know! Well, here's what you wanted! :D PS LOVE your pename!

**

* * *

**

**_4 days later  
_**

_**Sam's POV**_

4 days.

Missing for 4 days.

Freddie was missing for 4 whole days.

And ever since, I seemed to react in a way most teenaged girls in love wouldn't.

I didn't seem depressed...or sad...Well, I am sometimes at night.

But I seemed...angry?

I didn't go out, because Melanie once tried to visit and when she started saying 'You can let it all out. Maybe all hope is lot, maybe...maybe you have to let go', I almost hit her. I tried slapping her if it wasn't for Miles biting (not with his four sharp teeth, but with his regular ones) my ankles, almost begging me to not hit her.

Anyways, I couldn't believe it. Freddie's only been missing for 4 days, not a week, not a month, so why are people already telling me to give up?

And it seemed EVERYONE'S advice was like this. Valerie's, Shelby's, Shannon's, even Jonah's, Rodney's and Nevel's! And, God forbid, even GIBBY told me I had to move on!

It. Has. Been. Four. DAYS!

Not months, not years, not weeks, DAYS! And kids have been calling me over the summer, saying 'sorry' and all. My God, it has only been four days! They've been sending me cakes and all!

Well...that didn't bother me much.

In addition to my new anger and new addiction to playing games involving shooting stuff, I've also became more...hungrier than before. I ate a lot. I'm amazed I didn't gain two thousand pounds! Every cupcake, every cake every pastry that would come inside the Puckett's, I would eat it so fast, so soon.

You could imagine what my room looked like: my mom bought me a new huge trashcan, since my old one was being taken out twice a day, and it was filled with candy wrappers, my clothes were dangling around the room. And I've been wearing the same shirt for the last week.

Not that I didn't do that before anyways, but I'd take baths, and quickily put back the clothes I had on. I was wearing a comfortable white T Shirt and PJ pants with some sort of blue army camouflage design. I didn't bother changing clothes because I didn't go out anyway. I rested my had on my pillow, looking blankly at the cieling.

Melanie had been walking Miles for a while now. Miles would be my only company, and Melanie would just walk him if he needed it.

Found myself playing shooting games, or punching that boxing ball that Shelby got me, and eating a LOT. So...mostly angry than depressed, but don't ask me why I was angrier! Guess I'm just not like other girls. And no, I'm not angry because I believe Carly's stupid and crazy idea of Freddie purposely leaving me!

I was more angry that we were getting further and further from Freddie's case

I mean, Missy's been found dead. What else could there be?

Oh, great, now I got another phone call from Mrs Benson again.

A lot of people have been calling me and all, but I highly doubt Mrs Benson would give me her condolences, so I just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's a miracle!"

"Aw, Mrs Benson, I don't want to hear about that new Miracle No More Dirt dish soap!" I complained.

"No, silly Sam! It's Freddie! He's back!"

**_Carly's POV_**

I can't believe it!

He's back!

He's really back!

I swear, I couldn't stop giggling! Not only because Sam will forgive me now, but I realize my theory is false! I should've known! I mean, Freddie? Dump Sam? Yeah, right!

Apparently, last night, Freddie just...showed up! Just like that! He just rang the Bensons' doorbell and he showed up!

When Mrs Benson tried to ask him where he's been, he says he doesn't remember.

I haven't seen him yet, but I did prepare a Welcome Back party. I invited everyone! I was just that excited! Right now, I was just trying to make sure we had all the snacks we needed,.

"You think Sam's going to show up?" I asked Spencer.

"Well she should, shouldn't she?" he said.

"Well what if she thinks this is all a joke?"

"There's food here, isn't there?" he said, "I'm pretty sure she'll come. Plus Mrs Benson told her herself."

"Good! I'm so excited!"

A bunch of people were here already. Mrs Benson was getting Freddie ready, and Sam texted me saying she and her mom were on her way. Music was playing, people were dancing. I even invited Chuck and Chrissy, who were, by the way becoming really good friends, but Chrissy called Chuck a dork a lot for always wanting to mess with Spencer. Doesn't that remind you of someone?

"Hey, Carls!" Jonah said, "Do you think Sam's gonna show?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I want her to forgive me so badly. I was stupid to think Freddie would do something like that to her." I said, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll forgive you." Gibby said, but once again he was shirtless, "Uh Gibby? You don't want to put a shirt on?" I asked.

"Hey! When Freddie sees me, he'd wanna see old Gibby!" he exclaimed, and honestly? That actually made sense. Dr Benson came out of the door and told us "Quick, Freddie's coming!"

I quickily closed the lights and told everyone to hide. Oh man...I realize Sam's not here.

"Mom, I don't see why I have to come here!" I heard Freddie say, I think he's with his mom, "It's empty..so why am I-"

"SURPRISE!" we all said, with Mrs Benson opening the lights.

_**Sam's POV**_

Well, that's just perfect. Shannon texted me saying Freddie came already. Guess it's really not a joke.

"Mom, can we hurry up a bit?" I asked.

"Sam, we're already here!" she smiled. I think Girly Sam took over for a long time now. But hey, this time I LET her take over! Because even Normal Sam would act like Girly Sam right now either way. I ran to the buildng and I swear I could hear my mom go 'Sam, slow down!', but for some reason I didn't want to listen.

I did wait for her, though. The elevator kinda forced me anyway. I could hear Lewbert scream 'NO RUNNING IN THE LOBBY' and my mom answering back 'NO SHOUTING IN MY FACE, JERKA-' and fallowed by a word that I wouldn't say unless I was angry, and surprisingly enough, Lewbert was scared.

We finally got in the elevator, and I'm pretty sure you could confuse me for Melanie with the way I was acting.

Even before we left, my mom was making sure I wasn't Melanie. And no, it wasn't for the way I dressed. More of the way I was acting, I guess. We got to 8D, and I heard the party even from outside. Seems like everyone was having fun. I opened the door, and since everyone was catching up, that or dancing, no one noticed me enter. Mom went off with the adults, and I went off to look for Freddie.

And there I saw him.

So I wasn't imaginining. Carly wasn't joking. He really was there. I smiled and ran towards them pushing the people who were in my way, and kinda surprise attacked-hugged him.

"Sam!" everyone around us smiled.

I was just THAT happy to see him, somehow I didn't want to let go of him, so I kinda forgot my pride and hugged him like I was seeing him for the first time. Which..in a way, it was.

But then I realized I had to let go sometime. And we could go somewhere else together either way later, but for now, it was best if we BOTH caught up with our friends, so I let go and gave a brief smile.

"Hey..." I said, kissing his cheek.

Then he did something unexpected. He sort of...I don't know. But I had a feeling it's been a long time since he's smiled. Even during the last 10 minutes he's been in this party. And he sort of, I don't know, sort of...backed off?

I could feel him back off a little, as if he didn't remember me.

And apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this. "Um...Freddie? You do remember Sam, right?" Jonah asked.

"Of course, why would I forget my girlfriend?" he said, fake smiling as he held my hand. How could I tell if he was fake smiling? Good liars can tell, remember?

"Aw, see now this is the kind of example you two should fallow!" Shannon said, telling this to Chrissy and Chuck.

"Ew, we don't want to be together!" Chrissy and Chuck said in unison, "What? Wait stop! Stop talking like me!" they both said at the same time again.

The rest of us started laughing. But I glanced over at Freddie, who didn't seem amused, though for the past few months he's been kididing about the two getting together.

Maybe I should stop over thinking stuff. I should just try and have a good time.

"Freddie, dear, could you please bring this to the Post Office down the street?" Mrs Benson asked, "You can bring Sam with you!" she said, giving him a package.

"Sure, come on, Sam." he smiled at me. Maybe I was over thinking stuff, even if he was still fake smiling. Then again maybe he's developped a new...smile the last couple of days? I don't know, but I felt weird.

It sure as heck felt weird when we were going out of the apartment, and Freddie kept giving me strange looks. But I tried my best to ignore this and show him how happy I am he's back, so I decided to ask him some questions when we got in the elevator.

"I can't believe you're back! And you don't remember a thing?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"You didn't see Missy?" I asked again, and he shook his head.

"...Well, how did you wake up?"

"I...don't remember." he muttered. "Well...I fainted the night of our anniversary, remember? We both did and I was found at the beach, and you were nowhere to be found." I explained to him.

"Uh...huh. I remember that." he said montonely, "Maybe we should go on less dates, to be safer."

"I guess. But we don't need to be anymore! Missy's dead!" I said happily, "You know? Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!" I sang, laughing, but oddly, he didn't seem as entheusiastic as I thought he'd be.

When Missy was first sent to SCMI and we started singing this, he sang it even crazier than I did. So I couldn't help but ask the question I asked next.

"Freddie...did anything weird or strange happened to you during your...you know, being missing and all?" I asked.

And...wait, I don't understand what just happens.

When I asked this, Freddie kissed my lips. Just like that. As if this was his answer.

I kissed back, but something felt odd aout it. And when he stopped, he took a step back and said 'Nothing really', and the elevator opened, and he went out.

But I didn't.

Wanna know why?

That was not my Freddie. It could be something or someone else and it might have been some other guy in Freddie's body, but it wasn't Freddie Benson. Wanna know why?

His kiss? It was rough. Fredde's kiss? They were sweet.

This was not Freddie.

I could tell myself I was crazy all I wanted, but I wouldn't believe it.

This is how I pressed Stop in the elevator, sat down, hugging my knees and starring at the walls, asking myself over and over again '_Where are you, Freddie?'._


	7. iTalk to Valerie and Jonah

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. What swrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**

* * *

**

_**Sam's POV**_

What was I supposed to do or say? I didn't feel safe around him and I barely took 10 steps with him yet. What'll happen if I spent a whole day with him? No, somehow I felt as if something was about to grab my shoulders and take me off with knock out gas everytime I was with this so called Freddie.

I went back to Carly's and went to the iCarly studio, hopefully with no one noticing me. I grabbed a Peppy Cola and sat on one of the beanbag chairs, just thinkin' about stuff. Whether I was right or wrong about the whole Freddie situation.

Was I right?

Freddie has been acting weird since he got here. And, I don't know...there's something too Edward Cullen-ish about him. No, wait, he's CREEPIER than Edward Cullen at this point. Pretty sure he ain't a vampire though, ha.

Was I wrong?

He's only been here for 20 minutes. Maybe he just needs sometime to rest. That doesn't explain the kiss, though...

Okay, just forget it. I don't think it's Freddie, but at the same time, I'm sure it is. Ugh, when did relationships get this complicated?

I noticed someone came in, and no, it wasn't Freddie, but Jonah and Valerie.

"Hey..." Jonah said. Valerie just smiled weakly.

"Hi." I said casually as the two sat on the beanbag chairs.

"You seem pretty upset for a girl whose boyfriend came back after disappearing for four days..." Valerie remarked.

"It's nothing, I just-"

"We feel it too." Valerie told me. Well, THAT was surprising.

"Feel what?"

"We know that you think Freddie's...different." Jonah said, "He wasn't different with me, or Valerie or Carly or anyone else. But to you...he acted weird. Almost as if he didn't like you."

"And that's a little bizarre." Valerie said, "No matter how much Freddie was tired, annoyed or wasn't in the mood to talk, he'd always have you to talk to, because you were always more than his girlfriend, you were his best friend for a long time now."

"Guys, I don't want to make a big deal out of this. But the thing is...I don't know what to believe. Something inside of me is telling me 'It is Freddie, numbnuts' and..something else inside me is saying 'It's not Freddie, avoid him at all cost'." I said, I didn't want to say what inside me was telling this.

"Could those two things inside you be your brain and your heart?" Valerie asked. Me and Jonah gave a confused look.

"How can you listen to your heart anyway?" Jonah asked, "Yeah, girls are always going 'listen to your heart', but how do you listen to a heart?" I asked.

"Well, for example. Jonah, when we went out last summer, there was a voice of reason inside me that said 'dating a bad boy will make me unfocused on my studies, don't go out with him'."

"Hey!" Jonah said, "I resent that!"

"Hey, you win, you got me okay?" Valerie smiled, "Anyway, that was a voice of reason. But I WANTED to go out with him, and didn't care much for my studies. That was my heart. And look how things turned out! By listening to my heart, I finally got that A plus in English!" she smiled.

"I guess my brain is telling it is is Freddie. But my heart is telling me it isn't. I don't want to believe it's really Freddie." I said, biting my lip, "But I really don't think I could trust either one on this one..."

"I guess you're right. But just give it a couple of days." Jonah said, "In the meantime, after the party, I think I'm gonna talk to him. Man to man. Just to see what's going on in that thick head of his."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out, Sam." Valerie smiled, as she and Jonah left.

And all I could do was sit there and watch them leave. I turned back my head and stared at the iCarly studio, hoping for everything to be back to normal. Even if Freddie never being my boyfriend, and just us 3 making iCarly again. Just as long as the real dork was here, I think I'd be happy.

* * *

XxSamLovesConversexX: THERE! No cliffy. No suspense no worries! :D So far...

This was a VERY unimportant chapter, as you can see since it's shorter than most. The thing going on with Freddie is a BIG thing and I wanna ease you guys through it. SO don't think I'm weakening it down! :D Don't worry...it'll get better..this I can garuantee (Insert Evil Smirk)

Anyway, next chappie is when Jonah confronts Freddie!

6 reviews for the nxt chap? Pweetty pwease? PS: Since the weekends over, the next chaps gonna be a bit late.


	8. iThink He's Changed

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**by brightshadow16  
**

Oh my god, you scared me for a second. I thought you might honestly make him a vampire, and a twilight vampire at that... *Shudders at the thought* But, though I did want to find out what happened to Freddie, or whether it's Freddie at all, this was nice. A bit short, but what can you do. It's better to have a short chapter than not have a chapter at all. And oh hey, more evidence the two of them aren't the jack-es that they were before. I think it's funny that Jonah changed for the better, and Freddie changed for the worse. Now Jonah's being nice to Sam, and Freddie's the jerk. Interesting swap. Good chapter.

Reply: Lol of course he's nice! they became friends over summer :) And no, no supernatural things involved. Just pure science.

**

* * *

**

**_Jonah's POV_**

Okay, it was the end of the party, Sam didn't come out once and Freddie's acting...normal. As if it didn't bother him.

Didn't it bother him Sam left him and went back here?

Honestly he didn't look THAT worried when Shannon went 'Where's Sam?'. He just shrugged and had this weird face on him. As if it annoyed him that she mentioned Sam.

I don't care what Sam or Valerie or ANYONE says. Sam agrees with me, and Carly just told me that he's acting weird too.

Two of his best friends and one is is girlfriend find he's changed?

That's it. The two know him better than others. Even his mom looks at him weirdly. And his dad? The lesser said about his dad, the better. And now, Freddie was just looking stuff up on the internet. Now's the perfect time to talk to him.

"Uh, Freddie...can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, completely unaware that I was being serious. We stepped outside of Carly's apartment, and Valerie kept a close eye on everyone, and gave me a look that said 'be carefu'. As soon as we got out, I closed the door, so no one would see.

"So, what's up?"

"Okay, what's going on with you and Sam?" I asked directly. Forget all that 'ease into the convesation' thing, I wanted the answer straightforward.

"What do you mean?" Freddie said.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Benson, I see the way you USED to look at Sam." I said, crossing my arms, I was in no mood for him to play dumb, "I saw how you looked at her. No matter how many times you saw her, you always looked as if someone had just lighted up your day whenever she came. And now everytime you glance or even talk about her, you show this repulsed face. What's that all about?"

"Nothing, I just...don't feel as entheusiastic about her like before." he said.

"But why? She hasn't changed."

"I don't know. Things change, simple, I guess." he said casually.

"So...what do you feel about her?" I asked.

"I feel...different." he said, "I don't know what's been going on with me. I feel the same about everything, but I don't feel the same about anything at the same time."

I shook my head, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not as good in riddles as Sam is, she's the one who INVENTED riddles, that's why you loved her, because no matter how complicated _you _felt, _she _could always spell it out for you! No matter how pathetic _you _felt, _she _made you feel as if you were a superstar! And no matter what happened to _each other_, _both of you_ always loved each other! Why's that changing now?"

"I don't know, Jonah, but why are you suddenly interested in me and Sam? Did Sam asked you to spy on me or something?"

"No, you know what? For a nerd, you're the dumbest nerd I've ever met! I've dated Sam once, you dated Valerie once. I knew she wasn't for me, I got a little stupid and made a move on Carly, Valerie got power-crazy and wanted her own webshow! We both learned our lesson and we just weren't dating the right people! We found each other, just as you found each other!" I said.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Look, when I looked at you and Sam I always wanted that kind of relationship. Now how can I have it if you don't have it?" I said.

"Find a way. You already have what you wanted me to have. But sadly, I just don't think I have that anymore." Freddie shrugged.

"And you're acting as if this was no big deal? Freddie, this year's Valentine's day, you freaked out at the thought of giving 11 roses instead of 12 will make Sam think you don't love her! Now that Sam DOES think you don't love her, I'd have thought you'd be freaking out more than before."

"Jonah, maybe I'm tired of talking about Sam, okay? You know what, even? Maybe I'm _sick _of talking about Sam." he said, "Conversation's over."

I grabbed his arm before he could go any further, "Okay, look me in the eyes tell me: Are you still Freddie Benson, and has nothing changed BUT your feelings for Sam?"

"...Yes." he said slowly, and I let go of his arm.

The scary part?

He was telling the truth.

-------------

XxSamLovesConversexX: Just a lil thing to keep you guys in suspense until next weekend :D

In the meantime does anyone have an idea for a Sam going with Freddie scene?


	9. iDon't Love You Anymore

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**By what lurks beneath**

next weekend...are you joking, please say you are! no! aw well, this was really good. and mabye freddie did change, and there is no big conspiracy. and mabye the last story was to set us up for a big angsty break up in this story.

'And no, no supernatural things involved. Just pure science.' pure science? i dont really follow, like, the chemistry between people? you sure got me all wrapped up in this story. and he isnt lying at he end, man, serious stuff is going down.

**Reply: Well, the twist may need some imagination for it to be scientific but u get the pic! :D**

**Author's Note: Guess who got in a fight against a guy bigger than her and WON?! Yeah baby ME! And I swear there's not one little scratch on me! Ah to be young and punching guys :D  
**

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

So here I was, peacefully listening to my iPod, almost asleep and Dr Benson suddenly calling me.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Dr Benson asked.

Hmm, not what could the father of the boy I'm dating possibly wanna say to me? Oh, boy, here it comes, Puckett...

"Sure..." I said, unsure, but I fallowed him outside. What was so important that he had to talk it with me outside?

"Um...Sam, listen...has anything been going on between you and my son, but...I think I'm not the only one who has noticed that he's been acting a little...odd whenever around you?" he said.

"I know. What's weird is before he disappeared, we were fine. I don't see what could've caused him to act so weird around me." I said, tugging at the necklace Freddie gave me a year ago, before me and Carly stopped being friends. I haven't taken it off since.

"Maybe you should talk to him..." he said.

This is so embarassing. I find out not only has everybody figured out that I ate all of the party snacks before anyone could get a second serving and now even the dad is giving me advice, "Um, okay..." I said awkwardly, heading towards Freddie, who was talking it up to some of his computer club geeks. But Jonah noticed I was about to talk to him, so he grabbed my elbow and pulled me away.

"Not a good idea, Sam."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Uh..let's just say he might not be in a good mood!" he said.

"...Whatcha talkin' about, Joe?"

"Just, don't talk to him." he said nervously.

"Listen, good mood or not I'm talking to the dork." I said, pushing Jonah out of the way and going near Freddie.

"Hey, Fredward," I said, tugging the back of his shirt, he turned around and immediatly said "What?!", putting his arms out.

I won't lie, the dork scared me.

"'What'? I need to talk to you, now come on, lose these geeks!" I said.

Okay, before I could even think about what happened, I had to reassure myself why exactly I hated these dorks.

When I first came to first grade? I came middle of the year first grade. I didn't know a thing about maths, and these were the dorks who made fun of me for about two weeks. One week, they went too far, got mad, stood up to them and punched their faces. Freddie came, told me that those dorks were my friends and they deserved the punches they had, then he offered to help me.

But the less said the better, Freddie became my best friend and stopped hanging out with those dweebs, blamed it on me. I punch them and give them wedgies every now and then still when I hear them whisper my .?docid=15935506e and glaring.

So people would normally get why I hated them, right? Well, Freddie used to get it. Apparently not now.

"Don't call them geeks, Sam." he said, almost glaring.

"You're kidding, right? You hate these dweebs as much as I do!" I said, glaring back, "I don't even know what they're doing here!"

"Just...stop." he said, giving me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and dragged him outside, "Wanna do some explaining?" I said..

"...What?" he said..

"Oh, don't act dumb, Benson, I INVENTED acting dumb!" I said crossing my arms, "You know what's up and I want you to explain why you're acting weird!"

"I'm not acting weird..." he protested.

"Oh, please, Freddie, right now you're the Mayor of Weirdville! And right now, I want to know why." I said angrily, approaching him.

So why was the dork stepping back?

"I just...I don't...I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" he screamed, "I am so sick of you acting as if I've changed! I didn't change! I've been like this all the long! And maybe you never noticed it but guess what?! Everything you ever knew about me, maybe it wasn't true!" he yelled, suddenly pushing me?!

Everyone was looking at us right now since the guy was already screaming anyway. "What!? What do you mean you've been like this?! You come back for four days missing and now that I'm actually worried about you you start saying you're not the person I knew all along!?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying!" he screamed, shoving me, it didn't hurt but I was still surprised he did this. And that's when the parents came in and every kid started listening. Dr Benson came and grabbed Freddie's shoulder.

"Alright, Freddie...that's enough.." he said, but Freddie just moved closer to me.

"Wanna know .?docid=15935506at I'm asking myself? I'm asking myself what demon possessed me to say I love you to a stupid, demonic, ugly beast like you!" he yelled.

"Freddie!" Mrs Benson said.

"Wanna know what I'M asking myself?! I'm asking myself why I bothered thinking a geek like you could even HAVE feelings!" I yelled back.

"Sam!" Mom yelled.

Everyone was pretty much yelling at each other. Then Freddie rose his hand...

Was he about to hit me?

He was about to punch me, but I grabbed his fist before he could do anything. Everybody saw me, holding his fist up in the air and understood what was about to happen. Everyone was frozen, and they had the same horrid face I did. Sure, he didn't do any damage. But Freddie? Slap Missy and two guys was one thing...but punching me? At least...attempting to punch me.

"Freddie..." I said slowly, letting go of his hand and approaching him, "Were you about to punch me?"

"...I don't love you anymore." he whispered, and walked out.

You heard me. About to punch the girl he 'loves', says I don't love you anymore and then he walks out of the door.

And you know what? Seemed like a pretty good idea.

So it's what I did. Walk out. I wanted to be alone, so there I was on the streets, watching people and their lives go by, biting my lip nervously. I didn't want to believe it. Believe he didn't love me anymore, that is. Well, who would want to believe it? But I never was the one to believe stuff. I usually tell myself it ain't true but then I figure out it is.

So what if it is true?

What if he really didn't love me anymore?

No, it couldn't be...could it?

And just when I needed to be happy, my phone rang.

"Ms Puckett, I'm afraid we have a situation.." It was Detective Sullivan, again.

"What?" I said crabbily, maybe. Judging my mood I wouldn't really count on my 'What?' sounding nice.

"I'm afraid...we're not sure if this is Missy Robinson's body or not..."


	10. iWant To Protect You

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**For reviewer of the chapter, I couldn't do anything because THE DANG GMAIL won't lemme access to my mail! Sry guys...will do another one for next chap.  
**

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

"Wh-What do you mean it may not be Missy's body?" I stuttered.

"Well...her face is chopped off, and we can identify the blood on her clothes...but this is not much proof she is still alive." he explained.

"Well, what the heck do you want me to do about that?!" I snapped.

"Keep reading her diary. Carefully. Page by page, to see if there's anything else." he said. I rolled my eyes. How was that going to help? All she's writing about is 'I hate Sam, I love Freddie, I hate Sam, I love Freddie'. I said okay and I hung up. Then someone gave me a text.

**Meet me the groovy smoothie STAT!-Valerie**

Truth to be told I wanted to stay in the bench first. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I didn't cry or anything, which is what a normal girl would do if the guy she loved said he didn't love her anymore. For some reason...I felt like doing nothing. So I texted back:

**not feeling like going anywhere sry-Sam**

The girl must know me better than I thought, because this is what she texted back:

**we hav ham!-Valerie**

I thought about it. Normally, I wouldn't want to eat at a time right now. But then again...maybe ham would be a good idea. So far it hasn't proved me wrong before.

**ill be there-Sam**

So I closed my phone.

Wonder why Valerie would want me at a time like this, when she knows I'm probably unhappy? I don't know, might want to cheer me up. Speaking of cheering me up, might as well listen to my iPod, at least for a short while. I turned it on, put it on shuffle and started going my way to the Groovy Smoothie. Unfortunately, I shouldn't have put it on shuffe.

_Thank you for being such a friend to me  
Oh I pray a friend for life,  
And have I ever told you how much you mean to me?  
Oh you mean so much to me  
I'm thinking all the time how to tell you what I feel-_

Okay, shake the iPod, change the song...

_Could it be suddenly  
I'm falling for you  
Could it be you were right there beside me?  
And I never knew-_

CHANGE. AGAIN!

Oh, I should not have just randomly changed it...

_Did I tell you I knew your name...?  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game...?__  
This is not your problem-_

Change, change, CHANGE!

_Cause if you jump, I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was lo-_

Okay, that was it. I closed my iPod. I knew the last song. This last song was the same song me and Freddie danced to for the last time. Another dance that was interrupted. I'm pretty sure me and Freddie declared this our song, too. Guess I gotta find a new song for myself.

When I got to the Groovy Smoothie, guess who Valerie was with?

Jonah. And Freddie.

I saw him see me and was getting up, about to leave, but Jonah caught his arm and forced him to stay.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." I said, going out of the door, but Valerie closed it.

"You two are not going anywhere!" she said, Jonah coming to her side and locking the door.

"What are you doing?!" I said.

"T Bo!" Jonah yelled, "NOW!"

Me and Freddie looked at each other, confused. T Bo turned up a music, the same stupid song I was listening a second ago.

_She said lets change our luck  
This night is all we got  
Drive fast until  
We crash this dead-end life  
Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make a run tonight_

And T Bo turned up the music, and dimmed the lights. It almost looked like the night of our continued prom. Tell you the truth, I was happy Valerie and Jonah would put so much effort, though it didn't matter much. While I seemed flattered, Freddie was angry.

"STOP!" he yelled so loudly that T Bo got scared and turned off the music, "Why can't you people understand? Why would you try and keep a guy together from someone he hates?! I love someone else, SOMEONE ELSE!" he yelled at me, so it would get through my head.

"Don't need to shout it, Dork!" I yelled angrily, "Wait...who else do you love?" I asked.

"I don't have to tell you." he said.

"Okay, listen, Freddie, you're not thinking right now-" Valerie started saying, but Freddie interrupted her.

"Oh, I'm getting a thinking lecture from Valerie Williams? Use your head for once, worry about your own relationship! He yelled.

"Our relationship is fine, Freddie, it's yours that's screwed up!" Jonah yelled.

"Shut up!" he said, shoving Jonah, who shoved back.

Me and Valerie tored them apart before anything bad could hapen.

"Just leave me alone..." he said threatingly, shoving me out of the way and opened the door and was about to leave the Groovy Smoothie.

"Oh, Sam..." Valerie whispered.

"It's gonna be okay.." Jonah said, though we all knew it wasn't gonna be okay. I shook my head and left for the entrance, wanting to leave.

"Sam wait!" T Bo said, "I know this is a tough time but...do you want a pickle?"

Valerie and Jonah slapped their foreheads. I rolled my eyes and left. I think I heard T Bo say 'Did that mean no? when I left. I ran after 'Freddie' here. I finally caught up to him, turned him around and grabbed him by the collar, and pushed him to a wall.

"Where's Freddie?!" I yelled.

"What are you, crazy?! I AM Freddie!" he said.

"You are not Freddie Benson." I said dangerously, "Freddie would never try and start a fight with Jonah, never!" I yelled.

"Maybe I've changed, people change, Sam, it's possible!" he yelled back, pushing my hands from his collar.

"No, you don't!" I yelled angrily, "You are not the Freddie I knew before! And I'm not stopping until I get him back, you get that, you freak!"

Then Freddie did the...weirdest...awkwardest thing I've ever seen. He turned around, walked up to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me behind a building.

"Listen, I'm..I don't know what's happening." he said, looking fraustrated and upset. "I really don't..." then he started to stroke my hair gently, "I don't know how I got like this. But the point is now...I think I'm becoming too dangerous." he said.

"That's stupid, you're not becoming too dangerous." I said.

"But what if I am?" he asked, "Maybe we shouldn't be together..." he whispered, "I tried so hard to protect you, I never thought I'd have to protect you from myself..."

I laughed, "Don't go all Twilight on me, Fredifer. As long as you're not a vampire, I'm good." I joked.

"Be serious, Sam..." he said, "Maybe we really shouldn't be together."

He must really hate the idea the way he kept on backing his hair. Ugh, this seemed like a pretty sappy idea to do what I did, but I reached up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's going to be okay..." I...or was it Girly Sam that said this?

Well, it didn't matter. Because the next thing I know, Freddie was hugging me. And you know what? I think I trust him now-

Oh, who am I kidding?!

I still don't trust him!

And you wanna know why?

Because even if he's hugging me and telling me he only wants me to be safe, I still don't feel he's Freddie. Don't ask me how I know. Sorry, but something about this Freddie made me wanna scream 'GIVE ME FREDDIE BACK', even if he is being all nice. Can't explain how I know this. Can't explain it, but I think, no, I KNOW this isn't Freddie. I bit my lips and stared at the back of the wall, confused.

I should be glad. Freddie's nice now again. This is what every girl wants, right? For their boyfriends to be back. Well, I don't want my boyfriend to be nice. I want him the be my boyfrenemy again.


	11. iFallow Freddie

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**by Romance and Musicals**

That was really good. Eww. The mental image of dead-not-Missy was pretty gross! But, OMG "VALERIE WILLIAMS"? That's my best friend's name lmao. I'm really scared about Freddie though.

Reply:

LOL Then watch out! Missy may be out there to get YOU...XD

**

* * *

**

**_Carly's POV_**

Something must have happened yesterday.

Because Sam and Freddie are sitting on the couch right now. But what's weird is lately Freddie's been acting like the perfect, romantic boyfriend all girls want. Like Troy Bolton: he's cute, funny, respective of his girlfriend and puts a lot of effort into the relationship. He's less dorky and weird. And yet...Sam doesn't seem to like it.

She won't admit it to me, because, obviously she's still a little bit mad at me for last year, but I can see it in her eyes. Seems like she liked Freddie better as the perfect boyfrenemy than boyfriend.

I don't think anyone could ever understand how a girl could ever love a bickering, fighting, teasing nerdy boyfriend over a loving, caring, sweet and kind boyfriend.

But somehow, if I put my mind into Sam's point of view, I think I'd understand.

After all, Sam always told Freddie she will date him BUT she doesn't want anything else to change. And she loves a little teasing now and then, because she always thought over-romantic guys were boring. And right now, an over romantic guy is ALL Freddie is.

They were even watching a movie even I didn't like! They were watching The First Kiss!

And even Freddie knew that me and Sam both hated that!

I mean, come on...

It's the typical story. An all perfect girl named Sarah who's smart, pretty, and shows up all of the popular girls in school and who's kind, by the way, and has NO flaws whatsoever! Not sassy, not mean, not anything, falls for the football quarterback, then boom he 'magically falls in love with her' and they have their first kiss.

Sam hated this movie. So why did Freddie pick this to watch?

I was with Spencer, sitting on the table, just watching them. He even noticed this.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked, "I thought Freddie knows that Sam HATES The First Kiss..."

"Well, I have a theory." Spencer said, sipping his Peppy Cola, "And...I think Freddie's an alien."

I looked at him weirdly, "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're joking..."

"Hey, it could happen! Romantic, nice, unteasing Freddie and NOT during their anniversary?! He's an alien, I'm telling you!" Spencer whispered loudly.

"He's not an alien," I said, rolling my eyes and glancing behind me, "But I do think he's not the usual Freddie we once knew..."

Oh, finally, that movie was over! Sam looked relieved, I must say.

"So, you going home?" she faked smiled.

"No, I could never leave you walking home alone." he smiled, hugging her. I saw her hug back, but her face said 'Oh, dear God, GET ME OUT OF THIS!'.

"Come on, let's go.." he said, holding her hand.

"Okay, wait, I just need to get my jacket." She said.

"Aw, but you can't leave me.." he pouted.

"Yeah, well, watch me Freduccini." she said, kinda annoyed and went upstairs.

"Aw, Sammy, you always crack me up." he laughed, totally oblivious to the fact that Sam just kinda declared her annoyance.

While Sam left, he immediatly took out his phone and texted someone when he thought I was looking. Then Sam came back and he hid his phone, smiling at her innocently. He grabbed her hand and Sam fallowed uncomfortably out the door, both of them waving bye. I looked at the door intensely, and had an idea.

I quickily put my Peppy Cola down and grabbed my jacket, "Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"Going to find out what's wrong with Freddie..." I said, running outside.

"Okay, well, don't forget your keys!" he yelled.

I chuckled. Most adults would convince me not to go, but then there's Spencer.

Anyway, by the time I got out by the stairs, Sam and Freddie were outside already. I fallowed them for a few blocks or so, then they got to Sam's house. Freddie tried to kiss her goodbye, but she reluctently agreed. Unhappy about it, probably.

But then, when Freddie was walking away and Sam got home, he had a super serious look in his face.

It was as if he just spent an hour killing himself and now he was mad because of it.

I got so scared. I hid myself as well as possible, to avoid him. He looked so scary, I'm pretty sure Sam herself would be scared, even if she wouldn't admit it. I hid behind a trashcan and started shivering, careful not to touch the trash to avoid any movement. I saw Freddie walk RIGHT pass by me, he didn't see me hiding.

I was quivering, scared, then he called someone when he was far enough.

I started to slowly walk near him, and went behind a building so I could hear what he was saying. He grabbed his phone and called someone.

"Hey, this is harder than I thought.." he said.

"Aw, it's okay, baby, give it a couple of days. It'll get better." said a female voice.

Wait...what?

"It's harder for me to resist her...she's just so beautiful and unique and-"

"WEIRD!" the girl finished for him, I assumed he was talking about Sam, "Remember, just a couple of days you'll completely forget her. Don't you DARE fall for her again. Or you'll lose me." she said.

I rolled my eyes. Why would this girl think Freddie would care if he 'lost her'?

"No!" he said, panicking, "No, no...don't worry. It's just...a side of me wishes I could be normal again. I don't know what it is, love, but I find myself constantly attracted her, but to you at the same time."

WHAT?!

"I know. Trust me, this is only the 6th day. It'll get better tomorrow. You'll reach your full state." she said.

I bit my fingernails, nervous.

"And I'll forget all about her and be with you?" he asked.

"Absolutely. We can start a new life together, all without her." she said flirtiously.

"Okay...I have to go, goodbye." he said, but before hanging up, he said this, "I love you..."

'What!' I thought.

Oh, no...why is he turning to me?

Oh no...I was thinking out loud.

He sees me. Freddie sees me. He's coming closer.

What should I do?! Scream?! Call for help?!

Doesn't matter...he cornered me aready.

* * *

WOW! A lotta drama! 10 reviews for the next chappie? (insert puppy dog eyes) I know I seem desperate but...yeah I am actually XD But hey! At least I admit it!


	12. iAm Caught In A Bad Romance

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**what lurks beneath**

im more confused then the time i was in toronto, and i got so lost, i ended up on the OTHER side of the street, without leaving the building! it took me an HOUR to figure out that there was an underground accessway, everyone in the class laughed at that, but i was NOT amused!

and, reach his full state? full state of what!?!?! brainwashing? im now 100% sure he ISNT acting, or trying to help sam, i have no idea whats going on, and i love it!

and he seems REALLY confused, so he isnt aware of what going on. i really wanna see how it turns out! update people!

**Reply:**

**haha nice. dont worry i get so easily lost. Once I was at this fair, I was looking for my dad. I thought I found him so I fallowed him and I went like 'WILL YOU WAIT FOR ME DAMMIT' and then when the guy turned around it wasn't my dad xD it was some other guy. He went like 'Excusez moi?' and I said 'Uh..me no sprechen sie English' xD**

**

* * *

**

_**Sam's POV**_

Okay, so I am currently lying on my couch, with Miles on my lap and just...thinking.

Normally, if the situation wasn't as messed up as this, I would shrug it off and watch some TV or eat. But I'm too upset to eat. Feel as if Freddie never actually came back.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I want my boyfrenemy back, not a boyfriend! He's being all polite and all. He's being the exact thing I didn't want him to become.

Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn't complain because I got it all, the boyfriend, the friends, the nice mom and all and there's worse cases beside this. But I don't think I'm selfish for thinking about this being a bad thing. It's a feeling! No matter what you can't stop a feeling and that's one thing that I've learned during this whole Fredamame episode. And I still have that feeling that he's not really Freddie.

That and my stomach always feels empty when I'm around him. I have no idea if that's a good or bad sign but either ways, Mama don't like it. Since when did I get caught it a bad romance?!

No...no. This is a WORSE romance!

..I think Valerie and Shannon have influenced me too much with today's music. Okay, really not what I should be focusing on.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to poor  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before-_

I opened my phone and asked who it was.

"Sam...I have to tell you something." a voice said. I recodnized the voice, and looked at the phone.

"Um, Carly are you calling from a pay phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, my phone's been misplaced." she lied, I could tell, but I didn't bother on it much.

"So, you were going to tell me something?" I asked.

"Yes! Look, Sam, this is really important. Haven't, you...um..noticed how much Freddie's changed overtime?" she asked.

"Of course I do. He's gone from nubby dork to annoying romantic."

"Well, I think I have an explination for that...You see, I think Missy's got something to do with it all." she said.

"Missy?"

"Yeah, you told me apparently she might not be dead. Do me a favor? Read her diaries. I really wanna make sure. There's something I know about her family, and if it's true, I think I've figured out what's happened to Freddie." she said.

"Okay...what do you want me to look?" I said, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Well, look if-wait...what are you doing? No, wait, STOP!" she yelled, and I could hear her scream on the phone, something or someone hit her.

"CARLY?! Carly, you all right?!" I yelled worriedly. Well, that was a dumb question, she probably got attacked and I'm asking this?

"WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO TO FREDDIE'S!" she yelled, then the phone hung up.

I got scared. I needed to find her and tell Spencer as quickly as possible. Mom was out of town along with Mrs Benson and Dr Benson was at the hospital! I couldn't leave Miles here all alone!

I grabbed my school bag and emptied it, grabbed Missy's diary, my phone and put it all in the bag and grabbed Miles in my arms. I ran out of the house, grabbed my skateboard and skated as fast as I could.

I skated a little too fast, because by the time I was in Bushwell Plaza, I spent a half hour looking for Carly around the street. So when that didn't work, I skated near my house, just in case.

I decided to attach my skateboard onto my backpack, so I could walk and check out for sure. There was only 3 payphones in here. And I was looking for the third one.

The third one was just beside an alley, but I chose to look there last because I would think even Carly knows better.

But when I got there, I saw Carly, knocked out. I put Miles down and we both ran to her. "Oh, man, what happened to you?" I said. Miles kept tugging on her head, so I put it up and noticed she was bleeding a bit.

"Oh, man..." I muttered, and got my cell phone, "Yes? I need an ambulance right away..."

_20 Minutes later..._

I had to sacrifice a jacket to stop Carly's bleeding a bit. I wrapped the jacket around her head and the ambulance finally got here. Boy, she is just lucky that jacket was a pink jacket I kept in my bag because my mom would think I wore it to school. It was sorta jammed inside of the bag so it was normal that I couldn't get it out. A bunch of doctors came in to get Carly and put her on a weird bed with wheels, and Dr Benson was one of the doctors that came along for the ride.

"Well, Sam, congratulations. You just saved a lot of blood from Carly." he said, "Um...we'll bring your jacket back soon..."

"You know what, you can keep that..." I said, looking at the jacket disgustedly. It was pink and filled with Carly Shay's blood. Not so much a big fan of that. Even if it wasn't pink I can't wear that jacket without thinking 'This is the jacket which was once filled with Carly's blood'.

Dr Benson nodded, "You should go tell Spencer about this." he said, "Have him come by later."

"Sure, I'll tell him." I said, grabbing Miles by my side and skating away.

I wonder what got Carly into trouble in the first place. I got to Bushwell Plaza, and ignored Lewbert, as usual and I kept a serious look on the whole time. Who would do that to Carly Shay, out of all people in the world?

I had 3 guesses: 1, an iCarly stalker, 2, Missy really is alive and is the one who did this to her and 3..

Maybe the 3 would be the wrongest, if that's even a word, thing for me to assume. But what if...

Freddie did this?

The thought of it hurt me inside, but it was possible.

I went inside Carly's apartment, with Miles fallowing me and turned to see Freddie and Spencer. I remembered what I was thinking a few seconds ago about Freddie, and the pit in my stomach became bigger.

"Um, Spencer? Something happened to Carly and she's in the hospital." I said, clutching my stomach, I tried not to make it too obvious though.

"What? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Well, she will be but Dr Benson asked me for you to go there." I said. Spencer nodded and hurried out of the apartment, knowing me and Freddie are still here.

"So, what's up with Carly?" he said, barely looking at me.

"...Freddie?" I said, coming closer to him, "Are you okay-"

But as soon as I got to him, he nearly jumped off the chair, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"Why are you coming closer to me?" he said, clutching his forehead, "I don't want you coming closer to me." Okay, what was wrong with the boy?! I have had it!

I grabbed his collar and put him near me, "What is wrong with you?! Did the male universe suddenly get PMS like girls and I wasn't aware of it until now?! Because I swear that is the ONLY excuse you have!" I yelled.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" he yelled, slapping my arms away and hiding behind a couch.

"Stop it, Fredison, you have to explain to me why you're so lovey dovey and so annoying the next!" I yelled.

Freddie just saw down the couch calmy. "What is this?! Why are you being so calm now?!" I yelled.

"Stay away from me...I've said it before, I don't, and will never, love you as much as I love her.." he whispered.

Then, I felt as if someone had grabbed a cold, cold knife and stabbed me slowly in the heart with it. Slowly, slowly stabbing me. Slowly and painfully, and I felt as if it was real too. I could feel the cold metal going into my skin, slowly, and I could feel it around, literally breaking my heart. In spite of all this, I could only manage to say one thing, "Who's her?" I said. And when he didn't answer, I got mad.

"WHO'S HER!" I yelled, trying to grab him, but when I did he shoved me away, "WHO'S HER? Why are you shoving me? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO WEIRD AGAIN!" I yelled, but still he wouldn't budge.

I knelt beside him and looked at his face. He was emotionless. As if he was just staring into space, nothing. "Freddie...I love you, you do know that right?" I said, he finally moved but he grabbed his forehead and started to close his eyes, as if he was having a headache, "You know you can tell me anything right?" I said.

He went out of the couch and screamed, "I don't want to love you! I'm sorry, but I just don't love you anymore!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he loves me." a voice said from behind me.

"You..." I said.

"Hello, Sammie."

I looked at the girl right in front of me and felt that cold stab being replaced by anger, burning up inside me. I bit my lip, I clutched my knuckles, my head was shaking and my feet felt as if they wanted to make me fall down but the anger forced it to stay still. Wanna know why I was feeling hatred? Because the girl in front of me was Missy Robinson, perfectly alive and well.

* * *

XxSamLovesConversexX: Sorry for the very short chap! u guys gave me more than 17 reviews when I only asked 10?! U guys r the best!


	13. iWish I Could Do Something About It

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**Review Of The Chapter:**

**Author's note: again i cannot access my Gmail so I can't do Review Of The Chapter.**

**But on a side note what do u think about iQuit iCarly?**

**I think Freddie will side with Carly. Why? Well, the boy was sitting next to her at the promo while Carly threw a muffin at the old woman. What do you think would happen if it hit Sam? Wow, now there's a story of what could've happened....**

**ANYWHO**

**Who was ticked off by this?**

**Sam: I have a right to Freddie as much as you do!  
Carly: Freddie LOVES me!**

**Wow way to play the 'freddie loves me' card. Anyway, have fun reading and when iQuit iCarly gets out, gimme ur reviews about it!**

**Ps: This is the shortest chap I've done but there will be another one tomorrow or after tomorrow.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Sam's POV**_

There she was. Not a scratch on her. Looking like a normal human being. In fact, she even looked innocent. She was wearing this white sundress and ballerina flatts. She looked so..normal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, Sam?" Missy said 'as a matter of fact'-ly.

I gave out a fraustrarted grunt, grabbed her collar, and pushed her against a wall, "What are you doing back here?!" I yelled again. But all she did was stand back up again.

"I don't know what you mean, Sa-"

"QUIT PLAYING DUMB WITH ME!" I yelled, once again h, you're kidding me right! She's telling me you love her and you want me to let go?!" I yelled, accidentally letting go of Missy, who ran away from me, "Tell her it's true, Freddie. Tell her what happened that night." Missy told him.

"'What happened that night'? What's she talkin' 'bout, Fredifer?" I snapped at him. But when I looked at him, he couldn't talk to me. He just kept staring at Missy.

"Uh, hello? Frednubs? Why you keep staring at her? Did you develop a case where you can only see mutts around?" I asked sarcastically, pointing to Missy.

But then, like so many other strange and annoying things Freddie has done, he just went pass me and instantly hugged Missy.

I remember when I was thinking about that cold blade piercing against me. That imaginairy blade that seemed so real, and then I remembered, seeing Missy the blade went away and anger came in. But seeing this?...It was a combination of both. I felt that ice-cold blade going through me, and the hot anger rising up from my feet. So there was only one thing I could say...

"What...are..you...doing?" I whispered, even I couldn't even hear what I said. It was practically a thought. I felt shooked up.

All those years of my mom and dad fighting...remembering when I used to be so scared, hiding in a closet, my whole body shaking wildly, hearing everything being smashed up into pieces and my dad threatening my family to kill us. Remembering when Melanie got accepted into that school and my dad went nuts about it and wanted Melanie to stay here, because she was the only one who would for sure make a living out of the Pucketts and take care of us. It got even worse when Melanie left. I was the one who dad used to vent out on. Unlike most kids, I was happy the creep left us for another woman.

I felt so alone back then. Yeah, I had a lot of friends. But that didn't change anything. No one knew about this. And I'm hoping Freddie would never. I had planned to tell him someday, though. But now, with no words and just an action...this made me feel what I felt years ago. Just watching this gave me the same heartache.

"Sam..." she smirked, letting go of Freddie, who was still holding her, "Didn't you find it weird when Freddie started avoiding you the first few days? Can barely listen to you, let alone stand to touch you?"

I just kept staring at her. Imagining that body of hers being ripped apart. I had never wanted to punch or fight someone this badly before. I wanted to see her blood on the floor. So...why couldn't I move at all?

"If you find it hard to believe Freddie started loving me without me doing anything, well..how else can you explain his behaviour for the past few days?" she said.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted to scream, but my mouth stayed shut. I wanted to grab a dishplate and smash it against Missy's little head but I was paralyzed. Hey...what was pricking behind me?

I looked behind me and saw someone, with a needle. "J-J-Josh...?"

And then, just like those games whenever someone would make a mistake or when you're in a dream that you fall and you never seemto stop, everything went black.


	14. iFind Out

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! **

**

* * *

**

_**Sam's POV**_

It was nighttime, and everyone showed up just to be here. To 'support' me and all and convince me that what Freddie said wasn't true. And the whole time, I didn't want to listen.

Why? Number one, I was freezing and agan I have to talk to the stupid police again, since apparently Freddie disappeared...AGAIN. Number 2, I knew all they were saying was a bunch of poo trying to cheer me up. Right now, I didn't need anyone to cheer me up or bring me down. There was only one thing I needed and I once had it but I don't think I'll ever get it back.

I saw the look in his eyes. He really meant it. It was useless telling me to it wasn't true. They weren't there. They didn't see the way he looked at her, or held her. They couldn't tell me anything.

"Like I said, love can bring any man-"

"I think what Sam needs is some time off, actually." Shelby told me, "She's been through a lot she should get some rest and not be caught up with all of this."

"Right, that's what I need.." I said montonely.

Thank God Shelby said that, so I would have an excuse to want to go back upstairs, alone. Did it look like I was in the mood to talk? I think the only one who'd notice I wanted my alone time was Freddie, and as if he'd be a big of a help now.

At first, once I got up to the Shay apartment, when no one was inside and the police were done and just asking questions to people, I didn't want to do the first thing I did do.

So can someone explain to me why my knees just weakened and I saw tears on my cheeks?

I swear, I didn't even feel it. I didn't feel the tears coming it, they sorta just...did. Yes, I wanted to cry but all these years I learned to keep the crying and stop it. So why did everything revolving Freddie just sort of...ignored all those years of learning?

I didn't know. All I did know is I didn't want, or need, ANYONE to see this.

God, what has that nub done to me?

I hate him, I hate his guts, and I know he really meant it when he says he loves Missy. So why do I still have a feeling he still loves me? Carly was still in the hospital, and she's the real expert on love. Not that she's met hers but she's a real romantic. And Shannon and Valerie are more boy crazy than romantic love types.

Speaking of Carly, didn't she say read Missy's diaries? What good would that do?! I've already read it, it all says the same thing. What else could there be?! But anyway, I checked, just to be sure, drying my tears and grabbing my backpack and lying on the couch, where Miles was resting on.

I flipped over the pages. The same, the same the same. The same 'I Hate Sam I Love Freddie' writing. Wait...near the last few pages, I kept seeing a huge red circle ink.

Where could THAT be? There WAS no red writing! I looked over and after a few pages in the end, the ink stain stopped appearing. I checked on the other side of the page, it was there. I looked carefully and...

Hold it...

My fingernails, which were not cut for 2 weeks now, slowly reached for the edge of the paper. I'm risking a papercut, but whatever, I've had worse. The edge of the paper was splitting, I widened it...

Oh, my God...

These two papers were stuck together! There was another paper in between, so this was 4 unread pages of the diary!

And this time, it wasn't written 'I hate Sam, I love Freddie' all over!

I couldn't believe it! I started reading it in my own thoughts, carefully now so not to make the same mistake I did before:

_Dear Diary,_

_I have picked up the perfect plan...In 2 weeks tops, these papers will be stuck together thanks to glue (hopefully it'll last for a long time) but I will remember this plan. I can't lose...this time, it's perfect. Yesterday, I thought about how I hated Chrissy, and soon I thought about my family tree. Then I remembered Uncle Gilbert, my childless uncle who'd do anything for me, since he wanted a child of his own so bad..._

Okay, so this is how she escaped. And her big plan to get rid of me? Well...that was what was encercled in a big red marker.

I gasped angrily. I looked at the walls for a while. So, I knew her big plan. And I think I might now how to stop it. Problem is, where is she now? Well, first I'm gonna have to meet her Uncle Gilbert.

But where could that nub be...?

I grabbed my cell phone quickily, "Nevel? You at home?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam. Why?" he asked.

"I need help. Search up Gilbert Robinson, figure out where he lives." I said, grabbing a pen and a paper.

I hope this works...this BETTER work. Nevel's just as nubby and dorky as Freddie. If he can't find this Gilbert, and who names their kid Gilbert? Anyway if he can't find him, I don't know who can.

"Sam? Hello? Are you still there? Chop chop, now, Sam, I'm a very busy man." he said.

"Chop chop? Who still says that?! Ugh, never mind, what's the news on Gilbert?"

"Gilbert Robinson doesn't live too far from here, actually he's 7 bus stops away." Nevel told me.

Perfect..

I grabbed my backpack, left Miles with Mrs Benson, who came back but I don't even wanna go to how much that lady's going hysteric about the fact her son's missing AGAIN. Before I left though, I took my old baseball bat with me.

It's time to that another Robinson reunites with the bat!

**_Gilbert Robinson's POV_**

What have I done?

Why have I come to this?

I knew the answers to why. I replayed the moment I had accepted Missy's demands. Missy was no longer the sweet, innocent 5 year old child I once envied my brother for.

Yes, she was still as smart and as beautiful as her mother, but not as wise I am afraid. She did not think this through, but neither did I. She gave me that puppy dog look, and with her cheeks and nose it was impossible to say no. She said I would become her daughter if I did it. I was unsure, but when she grabbed my arms, and wrapped it around herself and whispered to me 'Daddy'...it was a longing I had for so long.

She was 16, yes but she sounded like the 5 year old child I used to tickle to death.

But I felt foolish, no, stupid just for agreeing. I knew she was in SCMI for a reason. And when she asked to visit me now, and not the other years, I should've known she wanted something. But then again, what would she want from me? A meer old scientist? Nothing at all. So why did I do the foolish act of releasing her?

This Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett couple...they were fine. They were fine kids and an odd couple to begin with. Freddie, from what I've seen is just like Missy: well brought up, caucious, smart, intelligent. Sam was, well the opposite. But as I watched these 'iCarly' videos, I found it is none other than the magical, but yet true, affect of the love/hate relationship.

I regret this. I can no longer sleep, as I am struck with fear and remorse, feeling pathetic. I can only stare at the coffee table in front of me. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who was it?

Nonetheless, I opened the door.

I saw a blonde headed girl with a bat behind her.

Wait..was that-?

Before I could even think, the blonde headed girl jump on me, causing me to fall on my back, grabbed my collar and dangled the bat around my face, "WHERE IS MISSY AND FREDDIE?!" she yelled.

"Freddie? Who is th-that?!" I lied.

I knew this was Sam Puckett. But I couldn't tell her, "YOU KNOW WHO HE IS! You're Missy Robinson's uncle Gilbert, right?!" she demanded.

"Y-Yes!" I said, out of fear.

"I know about her plan and how YOU helped HER escape from SCMI! Now tell me, WHERE IS SHE!" she yelled. For a 16 year old girl, she certainly is freakishly strong.

"What makes you so certain I will tell you?!" he snapped.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the police on you AND beat the blood out of your sorry butt and if you do, I will tell the police Missy FORCED you to do it and you'll get laid off easy!" she yelled.

Oh, dear...I haven't really thought about the police, didn't I?

I was so overjoyed to have a daughter myself, I completely forgot about the police.

Just do it, Gilbert, my concious told me. But...

"No! She is my daughter!" I told her.

"Oh, please, dude, you really think Missy's gonna stay with you after she gets Freddie?! No way! She's gonna run, far far away from you and make it seemed as if YOU murdered her!" she yelled.

"That is a lie!" I yelled, "A vicious, cruel lie!"

Instead of beating me with the bat, Sam showed me Missy's diary. I recognized Missy's grown up writing. I read the whole thing. Sam was right. I stared at the cieling blankly. I can't believe Missy would use someone, even her own flesh and blood, like this. And I can't believe I was about to, as most kids say nowadays, 'rat out' my own flesh and blood, but...seems like I had no choice.

"Missy Robinson is..." I said, then whispering in her ear her location.

Sam gasped and got off me, "I-I have to go to them..." she whispered.

"You can't get there fast enough. Tonight's the last day, if we don't get there in time, Freddie's love for her will be permenant. We have to get there by midnight and you can't take the bus!" I said.

"Midnight?! Ugh, what is it with you people and midnight?" she whined, "Plus it's not that long a drive!"

"But to go to my lab and get the anecdote, yes, it is a long drive!" I told her, "I'll drive you." She hesitantaly nodded, but fallowed along, since she knew she could easily beat me up anyway. I knew what as I was risking. But frankly, I didn't care enough about Missy. At least, not enough for her to make someone love her against his will.

It's a long drive there. I just hope we may get there soon. Because she is going to the same garden her parents went to for to declare their everlasting love. But unfortunately, her parents' love was real. Missy's was not.

It was 11 PM. We don't have much time anymore.

* * *

XxSamLovesConversexX: Next chap will be the Chap where you discover what's wrong with him! :D


	15. iGive Freddie The Cure

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

**Review Of The Chapter: **

**Hakiri Angel**

Omg... just omg... I can't wait for the next update! What's wrong with Freddie, what did the rest of the diary say? I'm so excited!

So I watched iQuit iCarly and I thought it was good, but I was expecting something like iGoToJapan. It wasn't all that much of a problem. I mean, we all know they would become friends again!

There's a new upcoming iCarly movie called iSavedYourLife where Freddie saves Carly's life. I'm so curious to see what happens. But yet, I hope its not Creddie. Seddie is so much better how opposites attrack. And if it is Creddie, I wonder if Sam will get jealous.

So much iCarly tension coming up! Can't wait!

Relply:  
Apparently iSaved Your Life is the Creddiest episode. I'm scared for it :o BUT I wonder, if Carly will say she likes him a bit to Sam thenwhen she goes away, Sam will show us the same face she showd us in iSpeed Date.

**PS: Did anyone else in iQuit iCarly here T Bo saying a friend of his got run over by a car? I didn't hear the name but he said 'Robinson was hit by a car'. Hmm...how odd...  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Sam's POV**_

I think the man broke at least 100 rules on getting here the way we did. We went so fast, a police even wanted to stop us for a ticket, but we lost him, and it wasn't easy either. Luckily, he added some chemicals before to make his car faster, and he's planning to sell them low priced. You better believe Mama will be the first customer...once I actually GET my driver's license.

Once we got into his lab, we started looking for the cure, "I can't believe you've actually found a way to make something like this. You know most girls would pay a LOT just to get a love potion?" I said.

"For the last time, it is NOT a potion! A love potion would be something made by a witch, or wizard!" he said.

"I thought Missy was a witch..." I said.

"That is not the point! I merely tested! It is not a love potion, it is just chemicals mixed together to make you think you love someone but you don't. The other person must also drink a bit of the chemical for the person to fall for him or her." he said.

"So what do you want me to call it, a love CHEMICAL? That sounds kinda lame..." I pointed out.

"Yes, but the very notion of an INSTANT love potion is impossible. My chemical isn't even an accurate one! Espescially if the person who is forced to drink the chemical is in love with someone else, you'd have to wait a week before he truly forgets his true love. In the meantime, he will have mixed feelings about his true love but the hate will overcome at times." he told me.

"...Whatever, I'm calling it a love potion." I snickered, and I could see him rolling his eyes and muttering 'It is NOT a love potion', but whatever!

"So where is this cure?"

"We don't have much time left, we have to get him to drink it before midnight." he said.

"Again, what IS IT with people and midnight?" I whined. What? Every story is always with midnight!

"It's just how it is! If he doesn't get it by then, the cure won't have any affect on him afterwards! Even if it's a few seconds after midnight!" he said, "Try looking it in one of the shelves."

I looked around, and broke a LOT of containers, but when it was about Freddie getting back to being himself again I really couldn't care less. Well, I wouldn't care either way but that's out of subject. I filled out the last shelf, nothing.

"Are you sure you even MADE a cure for this?" I snapped.

"Yes! But I don't remember where I hid it!"

"Well, we've run out of shelves here!" I yelled, putting my fraustration out on a nearby empty shelve and punching it. When I punched it, there was a hole on the wall.

"What the-?" I punched the wall again, and there was another hole. I put my arms in it, and grabbed the holes and found out the 'wall' was just a dark piece of carboard! How could I miss carboard?!

Anyways, I found a little beaker with some blue liquid in it, "Is this it?"

"Yes, that's it!" he said, grabbing it and looking at it as if it were a piece of meat, well, in short he was looking at it the way I looked at fried chicken.

"How could you forget that you hid it behind a fake wall?" I asked.

"I forgot WHICH wall and I forgot to tell you it was behind a fake wall..." he said, kinda looking embarassed. If a SCIENTIST forgets something like this I don't even wanna think about what I'd forget.

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing his collar and running towards his car. The only thing we could do now is hope we get there in time.

* * *

**General POV**

Missy gladly stepped forward to the rose garden, with a lovestruck Freddie desperately fallowing her every move. The garden was perfect. Far from town and a romantic spot. It was a maze of bushes with red roses stuck to them. If you get in the middle of the maze, you'll find a fountain at the very middle, where the fountain made a statue of Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of love, with her flowing dress twirling and her carefully carved eyes staring at the fountain.

Before when Missy was 5, her mother would tell her the story of how if you dropped a coin in that fountain with a special someone, you'd be with them forever. And Missy had planned to drop the coin at midnight. Not that this was true, it was a myth, of course, but to Missy she smiled at the thought of her and Freddie being together forever. And if the coin didn't do the job, the chemicals mixed by Gilbert Robinson sure would.

Missy was still walking around, trying to find her way in the maze, leaving little rocks to find herself afterwards, with Freddie, of course, fallowing her. Behind her was Josh and Jake, and Jake purposely made Josh and him go slower, because he was trying to convince Josh to stop this plan.

"Dude, you do realize that once Missy's little plan here works, she won't care about you?" he said, but Josh shrugged it off.

"Once she sees how much devotion I have for her, she's bound to come to me." he told him.

"No, Josh," Jake said, shaking his head, "Don't you ever wish you could go back in time and stop this whole thing? Stop Missy's plan when we had a chance?"

"As a remember, you were just as crazy as me with Carly." he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but I've given up on Carly." Jake said, "I don't deserve her. Not after what we did."

"Shut up, Jake, just shut up." Josh said, but all the while knowing his friend is right. He had some thinking to do, he knew that. But a ray of hope inside of him still thinks Missy will just stay with Freddie.

Meanwhile, Missy was having a blast with Freddie, and making him do all kinds of things for her, "So, why would a pretty girl like you fall for someone like me?" Freddie smiled.

"Well," Missy said, smirking, "I really liked how you looked on iCarly. I thought you looked cute and when Carly told me about you in her letter, I grew kind of jealous of Sam."

And then she had an idea, "Do you even remember who Sam is, Freddie" she asked.

"...S-Sam?" he stuttered, having a hard time saying her name, "Yes, I remember. I loved her..." he said sadly.

Missy frowned, annoyed and let go of his arm, "You've got to get over her. You love ME now, remember?"

"Yes, I know, I know, Missy, it's just..." Freddie bit his lip. He couldn't dare say he missed Sam. It's strange. He loved, but at the same time hated everything about Sam but he loved everything about Missy. So Missy gets a big advantage, but the way he misses Sam evens things out. Of course, he couldn't tell her that.

Oddly enough, he couldn't find himself to say 'I love Sam' for the past couple of days. A few days ago, he almost slipped. He let his love for her take the best of him, unfortunately, he also couldn't stand to see her happy, so he did every romantic thing he thought of, not remembering Sam hated romantic things. It was a very odd feeling. He loved her, yet he wanted her to suffer.

And he might have forgotten Missy, too, if Missy hadn't sent him a text that night saying 'I love you Freddie. Remember that' to him the night he started becoming nicer to Sam. He forgot Sam, slowly and slowly. Right now, he could barely remember why he had loved Sam in the first place.

She was always vicious to him. Did everything she could do make his life miserable. So why did he fall for her again? Did he fall for her out of pity with the whole situation with Missy last year? Or did he fall for her because he saw a side of her he hasn't seen since the second grade? He didn't know. But obviously, right now, he didn't care.

When they arrived at the garden, Missy immediatly forced him to sit on the fountain's edge, and started kissing him. What hurts is that Freddie was kissing back.

By 11:40, he could finally bring himself to say he hates Sam, and mean it too. He had forgotten his love for Sam, and was totally devoted to Missy.

'Only 20 more minutes', Missy thought. And Freddie would be hers and forget and ignore everyone she wanted him to. The whole time, Missy was in heaven. She has spent almost an hour kissing Freddie in the most romantic place in Seattle. She wanted to go further than kissing, though, tongues involved but Freddie would always pull away. He loved her, yes, but he still was uncomfortable with this. Missy didn't worry much, because he would forget all this in 20 minutes and she could have her way from now on.

Sadly for Missy, though, not everything can go as planned.

Jake and Josh were outside of the maze, making sure no one would come. After 5 minutes, unfortunately, Sam and Gilbert made it to the maze, running as fast as they could.

"Sam!" Jake said, shocked she knew where they were.

"Where is he, Jake, where IS HE?" she yelled, grabbing his collar and pushing him on the ground, with the bat she had in her hand ready to strike at any moment, like how she did with Gilbert and so many others.

"Get off, Jake, you beast!" Josh said, about to run to help Jake, but Sam turned around and hit Josh with her bat as hard as she could, making him go unconcious. "Tell me!" she yelled at him.

And surprisingly, Jake didn't struggle, "I will if you let me go!" he simply said.

"Maybe I get Fs in Math, Crandall, but it doesn't take a genius to know once I do let go, you're gonna run for it." she said.

"Maybe we should let the young man go, Sam." Gilbert said, as Jake had recognized him in Missy's plan forming. Sam looked at Gilbert, then Jake, and let him go, but with the bat fallowing his head the whole time.

"They're in the middle of the maze, sitting on the huge fountain. Missy forced us to pick up pebbles and put them on the ground to find her way back in the maze. Fallow those white pebbles and you should find her." he said, calmly.

"...Wait, why're you telling us this so...calmly and not panicking?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I'm getting tired of Missy." Jake said as a matter of factly. Sam shrugged, and she and Gilbert ran to the maze. Jake looked at the sky, and sighed, looking at his knocked-out friend. He smiled, grabbing his friend and putting him on the bench they were sitting on, and walking away from the garden.

Missy pulled away from Freddie, glancing at her watch, "It's almost time, Freddie." she said, kissing him once more, "Only five minutes until we're together."

"I know, I can't wait." Freddie said, leaning to kiss her. Missy readied the coin she had to drop in the fountain, and they began kissing again.

Sam and Gilbert hurried to the maze and finally found the fountain. Missy and Freddie did not noticed them coming in, but when Sam saw Freddie and Missy kissing..

She felt as if time stopped, and intentionally making her see them kiss slowly. You could practically hear and FEEL her heart breaking. She could feel it, because she clutched her heart as soon as she saw it. Gilbert noticed this, and knew she wanted to break down and cry.

"Sam...this is just the chemicals. Without it, Freddie would never do this..." Gilbert reassured. Sam stared at them one more time and nodded.

Unfortunately, Gilbert's words were heard by Missy, who turned around and saw them, "Sam! Uncle Gilbert?! You would BETRAY me?!" she said, shocked.

"Missy, cut it out. I know what you were going to do to me after this plan of yours works." he said, handing the cure to Sam, "To send your own flesh and blood to a prison? Now I understand WHY you were in SCMI."

"Shut up," Freddie snapped, "Don't say that about her." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sam glanced at her watch quickily, 11:57.

"I don't have time for this." she muttered, running toward them, and pushing Missy into the fountain, causing her to drop the coin on the ground. Sam tackled Freddie to the ground, trying to get him to stop struggling so she could open the container. Missy got out from the water, but Gilbert tried to keep her away, unsuccessfully, making her push him into the fountain and she went near Sam, grabbing her hair and pushing her away from Freddie, making her land on the bushes, and the roses' thorns pierced her skin.

"Oh, you're dead, Robinson!" Sam said, tackling Missy back in the fountain, attempting to drown her. It wasn't a deep fountain, just deep enough for a 10 year old to swim in, but knowing Missy's weakness, Sam could do it easily. She punched Missy underwater, and wrapped her hands around her neck, trying to drown her. But Freddie went in, and pushed Sam away from Missy, elbow hitting Sam underwater, making her lose her breath.

"Sam, there's only one minute until midnight!" Gilbert yelled.

Sam heard and started rising, but she took Freddie waist and knocked Missy out by kicking her face, leaving her underwater. Like fish coming on ground, Sam and Freddie went out of the fountain, and Sam immediatly opened the container and pressed it against Freddie's mouth, making him swallow it. Sam, relieved, hugged Freddie, despite the fact they were on the ground, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Sam..." Gilbert sighed, "I'm sorry...you were too late.."


	16. iLove You Too Sam

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

**Review Of The Chapter: **

XxSamLovesConversexX: I forgot to mention what Sam wears! She's wearing a blue David and Goliath T Shirt with the words 'You rock you rule', the jacket she wore on iOwe You (I LOVE that Jacket!) and brown shirts that went a little bit under her knee. Man this is so unfair! i'm an american girl at heart I swear. I like american bands, clothes, food (ESPESCIALLY the food!) everything, and I live on another continent :'(

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

"You're lying..please tell me you're lying.." I managed to say after a huge moment of silence.

"Sam...it's too late." he repeated.

"N-No, it's not! It's not, you're lying! YOU'RE lying!" I yelled and started to shiver badly.

"I'm not, Sam...I'm sorry." he said.

'I'm sorry'...the way he said it was the 'I'm sorry' when you would tell a kid who just lost her toy, as if it was something that happened all the time. Tell me, does losing the one you love to a potion happen all the time? Does THAT happen?!

No, it doesn't.

To look at me right now, you'd think I was having an attack from my old cancer. I started breathing heavily and shivering like crazy. But I wasn't having an attack. It was way too late for me to save Freddie. And the thought of this...? The thought of never seeing my best friend...and boyfriend again? Seemed to make everything look like a blurr.

I saw Gilbert, and I heard him trying to comfort me but instead I heard long, deep voices talking, as if I were in a crowd and couldn't hear anything. And at this point, nothing seemed to matter much. My whole body fell, and my hands touched the ground, keeping me from falling on my face. I fell down smoothly and gently to the side, where I couldn't see Freddie, and started to cry.

'Pucketts don't cry', I thought, 'Pucketts are brave and strong. But then again, no Puckett has ever been truly in love. My mom married my dad because she had me and Melanie, but once we were born our dad didn't wanna stay anyways. My grandmother didn't want my mother. For as far as the family tree can remember, no Puckett ever loved someone, but were forced into the marriage somehow.

Every Puckett, except for me and my mom, was a perfect girl, like Carly or Melanie. Never breaking the rules or doing reckless stuff. My mom didn't want to be like them and she thought she fell for my dad. Pucketts don't have much experience in the love area anyway, so you couldn't really blame her for thinking this. My mom and I were different from most Pucketts. I was at least. I figured since no Puckett has ever been in love, why would I be an exception?

Boyfriends? I didn't feel 'love'. So how was I supposed to know I would fall in love with the tech geek and how was I supposed to react when I couldn't be with him anymore? I didn't know this. This is how I ended up on the ground, crying, letting it all out. Gilbert did eventually notice I needed some time and left, telling me he'll call the police. Miles tried comforting me, but when that didn't work, he started to sleep next my feet, which were beside Freddie.

"S-Sam?" a voice said.

"Go away, I don't wanna talk..." I sobbed, it was probably Gilbert who came back and I was in no mood for anyone to point out the fact I lost. Meaning if Gilbert is going to speak one more time, I can't help myself if I slapped him.

"Sa-"

Without even moving my head, I slapped Gilbert.

"Ow, Sam! Why'd you do that?!" A whiny, irritating, dorky voice yelped.

Wait...whiny, irritating, dorky voice?

I looked up, trying so hard not to get my hopes up, but guess who I see when I look up!

"Freddie!" I smiled, hugging him a little too soon to fast, and we ended up lying on the ground...again.

"S-Sam!" he choked, "I love you and all, but for God's sake, woman I can't breath!"

I let him go and grabbed his watch and took a look at the time. 11:59! Guess Gilbert's watch was too early or something. Ugh, I am so going to hurt that nub for scaring me!

"W-Wait, you love me?" I asked, yes I know he said it but I was asking this to see if I heard it right.

"Yeah, I do but it's hard to when you're slapping me for no reason!" he said sarcastically. I bit my lip happily and asked him this, "Would you say you love Missy?"

Then he started laughing, "No way! What are you, crazy?"

"You're back..." I whispered unbelievably, "You're back!" I repeated, hugging him again.

"Back? Did I leave?" Freddie said dumbstruck-ly.

"Uh, yeah, duh! Don't you remember anything that happened the past week?" I asked him.

"Sure! We had our anniversary, and then you passed out and...Oh, no..."

Guess the dork didn't actually forget. Just needed time to remember. And this is how we started to spend an hour trying to make him remember stuff. And guess what? Even though this is the sickest, most twisted, stupidest story that would probably traumitize someone and send them to therapy for 5 years, but for some weird reason I kept smiling the whole time.

Well don't judge me, my boyfriend's finally back, can't blame a girl for being happy about THAT.

"...I...kissed..THE MUTT?" was all he could probably say in the end.

I laughed, "You got drugged with a love potion-"

"But that guy said it was a chemical mix." he said.

"Who cares, again I am calling it a love potion. Anyway, you got drugged with a love potion, broke my heart into to and beat it with a Louisville Slugger because you kept on saying you hated me, we never got to finish our date or give our presents and THIS is what you're thinking of?"

"Well, wait...what do you mean I broke your heart?" he asked.

"You don't remember that? After you reappeared, you hated me. Then a few days later, you acted all Lovey Dovey and romantic that I felt as if I were on a date with Pete. Then you hated me again. You couldn't talk to me or stand me or anything. And when Missy got you I began to think that I'd never get you back..." I said slowly, remembering all the feelings I had.

"Oh.." he said, looking at the ground, "I'm really sorry..."

"Wasn't your fault." I shrugged, "I'm sorry for forgetting to give you my anniversary present."

"What was it?" he said excitedly, like a 5 year old on Christmas.

"One of those high tech telescope that you'd never think I could afford." I answered.

"Sam, did you-"

"Nope, mom's dating the manager of the store."

"Oh, that explains it." he said, suddenly he put a weird face, "I forgot my present for you!"

He panicked and looked at all of his pockets, and pulled out a paper.

"I was going to give you a poem even though I didn't know the first thing about making poems. So, this is my first so go easy on me..." he said giving me the paper.

I unscrambled it and read it out loud:

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not saying that I love you  
Was what I was trying to do" I said, folding the paper, and looked at the ground.

"Oh, man, you're gonna beat me for that stupid poem, aren't you?" he asked.

I turned around so I wouldn't face him. Why? Because I was crying.

It was just an hour ago I gave up all hope. An hour ago, I felt that cold stab in my heart over and over again and the more I felt it, the slower it went. Just an hour ago, my heart felt as if it were sinking and it wasn't even in the right place right now. Felt as if I was trapped and it was impossible for me to escape, because I needed someone else to escape it.

When all the while, I didn't realize Freddie was feeling this way the whole time before. And honestly? This was the most beautiful thing I've heard in my life. And this is probably why I was tearing up. But I wouldn't let Freddie see that.

"Sam, I know it's horrible but-" he stopped talking because when he was, he was trying to see my face and when he did, he had this surprised face, "Sam...are you crying?"

"N-No..." I lied, "You're just such a dork sometimes it makes me cry..."

I was a great liar, but unfortunately I never practiced lying while crying. Never thought I'd need to.

"Are you crying because you liked my poem?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"Oh, shut up, Fredette." I cried.

"You like my poem! Maybe I am a pretty good poet..." he smirked.

"Oh, don't push it, Fredolf." I said, still crying. He smiled, and hugged me, being the sap he is. And I hugged him back and cried on his shoulders, "You dorky poetic nerd..." I murmered.

"Yes, I know, I love you, too, Sam..." he laughed, putting his hands on my waist, making me move my head from his shoulder and kissing me. Wow, his lips felt so soft....okay, that was Girly Sam talking. Either way, it did cheer me up a little.

"Ahem..." a voice said behind his. Detective Sullivan!

"Um, I interrupting something?" he asked nervously.

I held my bat in front of me and patted it on my hand, and Detective Sullivan gave us this really scared look. "Put the bat down, Sam..." Freddie whispered.

"Fine..." I said, holding the bat down, "But you're buying dinner at Up N Down."

"Aw, do I HAVE to?" he whined.

"Dude you just broke my heart and tore it apart, throw me a bone here!" I joked, but kinda serious since I was hungry...

"Wait, not so fast, kids, you have to explain to me this whole Freddie going crazy thing..." Detective Sullivan said. I sighed and sat on the fountain with Freddie.

And without Detective Sullivan seeing, we were holding hands behind our backs. Wait...where did Missy's body go?

* * *

XxSamLovesConversexX: Okay I have a serious need to go to the Crazy Girls room so I have to go bye!


	17. iDebate Wonder Woman and Batman

**iMay Not Be There For You  
**

**Sequel to iWill Be There For You. Missy disappears from SCMI. Freddie disappears for a night and comes back acting strange. Whats wrong with him?  
**

**CoWriter: Wings Dipped In Silver**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!**

* * *

**_Freddie's POV_**

Right after Sam talked to the police, we were going to arrest Gilbert but Sam told them Gilbert helped us and he was off the hook. Right before he left, and before Sam broke his favorite microscope that she found in his car as revenge for scaring her, his last words were 'You two have a great time together. You seem to love each other more than I think you do.' and he's got that right.

The proof? Sam fell asleep on our way home, which the police gave us a ride to, and she's resting her head on my left shoulder, and I was holding her protectively. Even though Sam could knock out a truck driver using only a milk carton, I still felt as if we were in trouble, and not even Sam's freakish strengh could save us from it. I highly doubt even I could save her from it, but I felt as if I wanted to hold her all the time because I was scared of what might happen if we're not together.

I looked outside, and noticed we were arriving. I nudged Sam's shoulders, but instead of waking up, Sam started struggling uncomfortably, "I don't wanna wake up..."

"There's bacon and eggs..." I smirked.

Almost just as soon as I said it, Sam woke up, wide eyed and hyper, "WHERE!" she said excitedly. She looked everywhere, and noticed my little ploy.

"Why you little-" before she could finish, she punched my arm angrily.

"OW!" I yelped.

"That's what you get when you lie about Mama's bacon!" she smirked. Miles gave a bark that seemed a lot like a laugh, "Oh, shut up!" I said, "Anyway, we're here."

Sam and me got out of the car, with Miles in her hands, and it started raining on the way. Just in time, I guess...now I had to go back to my crazy mom, who must've gone nuts looking for me.

**_Sam's POV_**

It's been an HOUR, I repeat, an hour since Mrs Benson kept forcing Freddie to get tick baths. Everytime he wanted to get out, she'd force him to stay. Dr Benson's mostly, like me, enjoying the fact that she's tormenting Freddie so. Apparently, he doesn't mind her over protectiveness. Now THAT is a huge difference between him and me!

And my mom is again, trying to convince my mom that ticks did NOT go into Freddie's ear and lay eggs during his kidnapping with Missy, "We don't know that, Lisa! For all we know those eggs could've hatched and are inside his body right now!" she said, locking the door with a huge lock.

"Marissa it's impossible for eggs to be hatched and roaming inside his body right now if he hasn't shown any symtoms of stomach ache or any form of pain anywhere...." Dr Benson reminded her.

"Honey I know you're a doctor but just let me handle this." she pleaded, knocking on the bathroom door, "Fredward! Are you still wearing your clothes?"

"Yes, Mom, I am not taking a third tick bath!" he yelled.

"Do it Fredward! Me, your father and Lisa have a double date with, I believe is, her 1,234th boyfriend in 10 minutes!" she yelled.

"Hey!" my mom said, offended, "It's only the 1,122nd!"

"Mom, anything over 1,000 counts as being insane either way." I reminded her, "Anyways, why don't you guys go? I'll stay and make sure he takes his stupid bath." I lied, but I was getting tired of Freddie being locked up.

Believe it or not I want to spend time with him right now. Me and my mom looked at Mrs Benson, who looked unsure, "Sweetheart, come on...we're going to be late." he said.

Mrs Benson sighed, and knocked the door again, "Fredward! We're leaving but Sam's going to stay, okay?"

"I feel bad about leaving your sister at the house with Miles. You know Miles seems to have an obsession with chewing Melanie's ankles." my mom said, grabbing her coat.

"At least he doesn't do it with his mega Godzilla teeth." I told her, "See you."

Finally! They left. I was about to go at the bathroom to open the door, "You ARE dressed, right, Frednub?"

"Of course I am!" he yelled. I lock-picked the lock with a bobby pin and opened it, "You're free."

He must've been really miserable in there because when he got out, he ran outside, tripped on the mat and fell flat on his face. And it's been about five minutes later, and I'm still laughing about it.

"It's not funny, Sam..." he insisted, but I kept on laughing anyway. "For you but for me? This is pretty much the high point of the day."

"Sam!" he whined, "Fine, then I'm not taking you to the new Arcade opening up tomorrow."

I instantly shut up, "What? How could you remember this? Didn't they only announced it a week before our anniversary?"

"Yes, but I remembered, like a good boyfriend would." he said, handing out a bag of bacon, "And I did tell you I'd be the best boyfriend ever, right?"

"Yeah, you did.." I smirked, getting the bag of bacon from his hands. Don't ask me where he got it! I'm just glad I have it, "So what do we do now? I really don't wanna go out..."

"Superhero debating?" Freddie suggested.

I chuckled, surprised he even still remembered that. Superhero debating was something we played in kindergarden, when we'd be too tired (or I'd be too lazy) to play anything. It's almost like random debating but with superheros.

"I call Wonder Woman!"

"I call Batman." he said, "Okay, without Batman, there'd be no one to stop the Joker."

"Wonder Woman could take him," I said, taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table, "And besides, without her, who'd be the Amazon Princess?"

"Without Batman, there'd be no Wayne Industries!"

"And without Wonder Woman, how do you expect girls to believe more than macho men can be superheros?" I said.

"Batman is more skilled in martial arts, plus he's got all these super cool gadgets." he smirked.

"Well, Wonder Woman can fly AND she has those arm warmers thingy that can protect her from bullets. And she's got a magic lasso!" I added. This went on for a while. And I think we were both running out of stuff to say. At least it was Freddie's turn when I finally couldn't find anything else to say. Plus, I think we were both soon falling asleep.

"Well, Batman....uh, Batman does..um...he-he..." Freddie stuttered.

"I think we can agree on one thing." I said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

I moved beside him, and let my head fall on his shoulders, and I could feel his arms wrapping me and him practically smiling already, "I think we can both agree that Batman without Wonder Woman, or Wonder Woman without Batman, both of them would be nothing." I smiled. Freddie chuckled, and rested his head on mine, "Yeah, we can agree on that."

* * *

XxSamLovesConversexX: So sorry for the short chap! I think that last one was cute :D If you're wondering if Wonder Woman and Batman really are together than they are in the Justice League, which is what I watch to learn these things. Also with Teen Titans. God I miss those shows! Anyway I wanted to give you this chap in time. Plus I wanted to add some Seddie fluff. Kinda OOC for Sam but whatever! I sense beneath all that tough girl thing, there's a girl who really deserves a Freddie hug :)

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

PS: If you have anymore ideas, please send me some! Cause Im wiped out a bit....

PPS: Please go check out my Seddie humor fic, You Wanna WHAT!. Its pretty funny if you REALLY read it.


	18. iWas There For You After All

THREQUEL ALERT: I got a new threquel coming! It's probably the last one. I'm worried that it might not turn out as good as these two, though. Okay, so we've all seen SAM deal with jealousy...who else is intrested in seeing FREDDIE dealing with jealousy? Big intensity on this one...the two might, just might, even break up...

Sorry for the short chap but I felt the need to upload this lil extra chap. Last chap peeps! Well...next to last one. I'll need a last one to inform you about the prequel!

* * *

_**General POV**_

With nothing better to do, they decided to have some sort of 'floor picnic', as Sam would call it and do a sleepover at the same time and they were watching Cartoon reruns, with nothing better to do.

Sam was lying on her back, already in her shorts and T Shirt PJs, her feet on the couch and she was watching upside down, eating half of the sugared strawberries, while Freddie was sitting on the couch, watching the TV and not eating anything.

"You sure you don't want some of these?" Sam asked, showing him one of the sugared strawberries.

"No thanks." Freddie said.

"Really?" Sam said, biting another one, "Wow, you're missing out! This is really good you should try it!"

"But I'm not going to." Freddie laughed sing-song ish.

"Yeah, you are..." Sam smirked at the same tone.

"No way, Puckett..." he said, looking down on Sam, who first looked at him innocently then gave her overfamous smirk, stood up and jumped on the couch, "Come on, Benson, a strawberry won't kill ya!" she said, forcing the strawberry into his mouth, but he wouldn't budge.

"Yes it will!" Freddie laughed playfully, getting out of the couch and hiding behind it, "You're gonna start a riot all to get me to eat a strawberry?"

Sam paused for a while, looked at Freddie and said "Yeah!" and jumped behind the couch, pinned him and tried forcing him to eat it. But Freddie pulled back and pinned Sam, who wasn't using her full strengh, "What do I get if I do eat the strawberry?" Freddie asked.

"Well, you get to kiss me and I'll try not to puke or make any rude comments..." Sam joked, "And if you don't, well you don't get to kiss me for an entire week."

Freddie grabbed the strawberry from Sam's hands and ate it normally and quickly. "Wha-? I thought you couldn't hated strawberries!"

"No, I just wasn't in the mood for strawberries." Freddie smirked, and before Sam could say anything, he quickly kissed her. Sam pushed him a bit, and they were now both standing up, and Sam was leaning against the wall. Freddie's hands were in her hair, while Sam's was wrapping around his neck.

The whole time their eyes were closed, and they kept holding each other closer, and closer. For some reason, neither of them not only didn't want to let go, but they felt as if they couldn't let go. Sadly, a brunette friend of theirs passed through the unlocked door.

"FREDDIE! I heard screaming!" Carly said, quickly entering his living room and saw the two kissing.

Both of them shocked, they let go of each other, and acted cool, but this couldn't escape Carly, "I think I interrupted something..." she grinned.

"No, nothing! Nothing at all." Freddie insisted.

Sam rolled her eyes, "You're such a bad liar." she said, laughing at the same time.

"Are you guys kidding me? It's nighttime, and your light is open, and-WHOA FREDDIE IS THAT YOU?" Carly yelled at the last part, completely oblivous at first to the fact the real Freddie might've came back at first, but as soon as she reminded herself she saw Sam and Freddie kissing, and Sam actually enjoying it, she remembered.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back." Freddie said casually.

"I sent a text about it to everyone, didn't you get it?" Sam asked.

Carly looked at her phone, "Oh yeah..." she said, "Well, details tomorrow on how he came back! Cause I'm way too tired tonight..." Carly yawned, but then grinned at her friends, and started circling them, still grinning, "BUT...Sam and Freddie, at night, alone in their PJs, with Strawberry and making out behind the couch...wonder what could happen with that?" Carly asked sarcastically/jokingly.

Sam and Freddie blushed. Of course this wouldn't happen to them, but they didn't wanna comment on the subject.

"Right...Well, watch out. We should really close your doors. Only creeps and weird are still awake by now." Sam reminded Freddie.

As if on cue, Nevel and Shannon opened the, yes, STILL, unlocked door, "SAMANTHA! I heard the true Freddie has come back! Could this be true?" Nevel asked, with Sam cringing at the 'Samantha' part. Nevel was just way too lucky Sam was tired.

"I rest my case..." Sam muttered, and Carly and Freddie giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I'm here." Freddie said.

"Oh, Freddie! So nice to hear your voice again!" Shannon smiled.

"Yeah, I know....wait, did you guys come all this way just to see if the real Freddie was here?" Sam wondered out loud. Both of them nodded, "We just wanted to make sure. Although, you really should close the door. Only creeps and weirdos are out late this time." Shannon reminded them.

Cue Jonah and Valerie showing up in the, STILL unlocked door, "FREDDIE?! ARE YOU REALLY BACK!" Valerie yelled.

"Yes, Val, I'm here!" Freddie said, growing a little bit tired of the 'Yes I'm back' thing.

"Dude, what happened to you? A few weeks ago, you were Mr Roboto-Weirdo and...I don't understand what happened! Do you have some sort of clone or evil twin?" Jonah panicked.

"Nope. Me and Sam were actually going to the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow to explain Carly, who came in, then Shannon and Nevel came in then you guys came in. Can we all discuss this tomorrow instead?" Freddie said, sort of whining.

"Fine...but you should still lock your door. The only people out this time of night are creeps and weirdo-"

Before Jonah could finish, the rest of the gang, meaning Shelby, Rodney and Gibby came through the door.

"IS IT TRUE?!" they all shouted in unison.

"YES!" Freddie yelled, "For Pete's sake, IT'S ALL TRUE!"

"Since we're all here, and Freddie's back, I suggest...group hug!" Shannon chirped, but everyone, instead took one step away from her, but Nevel gave her a hug.

"Aw, thanks, Nevel..." Shannon smiled.

"My pleasure, Shannon."

"Dorks..." Sam said between coughs.

Freddie smiled, and though he was tired, he was kinda happy to be in the same room as his friends again. So much, in the end, they all decided to watch one movie together.

Eventually, some left when they felt sleepy. And then, when all of them were gone, Freddie woke up a while after a noise he heard. He realized the TV was open, and he was embracing an asleep Sam on the couch, with a blanket covering them, so he assumed his parents must've came home and accidentally left the TV open. He closed the TV with the remote, and and his hand moved Sam closer to him. For now, and for a long time probably, he didn't want to let go.

But maybe, just maybe, he might let her go. Not on purpose, but he just might if he's not careful.

* * *

**iAmTheBestDamnThing: Hey guys! Changed my penname :D:D It's my first chap of 2010 baby WOO! :D Okay, now click the pretty little gray/green button that says Review, and recieve a Buttercream Velvet Cake! :D**

**Ooh, btw, I'd like to thank Wings Dipped In Silver once more, she was the Cowriter of the story.**

**Next story, don't worry, I'll post a chap of it when it comes out, is probably the last one with an Epilogue to their futures, is called iHope You're Still There For Me, and its new cowriter is Hakiri Angel!**

**Give her a round of applause everyone! (Recieves a lot of applause)**

**Okay, that's enough...um, that's enough applause...THAT'S ENOUGH I SAID!**

**Thank you so much for the reviewers that stuck by this! You guys ROCK! And I know Authors say that to make themselves seem nice and all, but I'm not nice! :D HONESTY COUNTS! I'm saying this because it's for real! I usually give up if not many people review it and immediatly think bad of the story but you guys made this first iCarly story a great experience!**

**Okay, Sam signing out.**

**...Wow you're still reading? If you still are, write 'ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS' at the end of your review lol. **


	19. iThrequel is OUT!

**iThrequel is OUT**

**Yes people, after weeks of waiting, it's out right now! Check it out in my profile! It's called iHope You're Still There For Me! So excited on starting it :) **


End file.
